


Late Night Science

by NBCWerewolf



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: A Halloween fanfic I'd typed some time ago and originally posted on DeviantArt.Basic premise: A human lady named Hazel finds herself in the experimental clutches of the gremlin "Brain" after having moved to New York City from her hometown. Horrified that the monsters she believed existed only for the movies were actually real, she finds herself a test subject for the gremlin of high intellect. Trying to recreate the sun immunity solution that the human scientists once had, Brain transforms his subject into a mogwai, originally planning to use her as a "lab rat", extracting cells and samples to harvest her sunlight resistance trait. However, all this changes the more he comes to bond with "adopted" assistant, and he eventually fills her in on his TRUE plan for the Hive...(Note: This is NOT a romance fanfic between Brain and Hazel, but more like a father/daughter type of bond in development. Feel free to read or not. Either way, be comfortable knowing there isn't much of a romantic relationship in this one.)





	1. Introductions

An unpleasant silence.

My only company for the last 3 hours.

...Or was it 2? It was hard to tell, at this point. My body lay flat on a hard surface, possibly a table, strapped tightly and unable to move. My arms, legs, across my stomach...even over my throat. Humidity made clothing stick to flesh, my jacket and jeans trapping heat inside. It contrasted with the chill against my spine. Uncomfortable, to say the least. Chestnut-brown hair, previously long, had been sliced short--just barely touching my shoulders. Done to me by my captors. Why? I've no answer.

All I remember is...

Walking home from work to my New York City apartment, hearing odd cackles from an alleyway, following. Entered an old building, likely abandoned. Fell through the floor...and upon landing in the darkness, many claws grabbed me. I couldn't stay awake. Then...I came to, and found myself here. Why? Again...I've no answer. But I DO know who captured me.

'What', rather.

I saw the movies. Little spiked creatures, sporting wide bat-like ears and sharp teeth. Known most for their cackling and troublesome nature. Creatures called 'Gremlins', spawned from a sweet and innocent furry critter named Gizmo. There was a time I'd believed it was all just a movie, just something mankind made up to scare and entertain. Here I am, just 19 years old, and not just proven wrong--but likely about to die. I manage to open my eyes, once again taking in the sight around me.

Looked like some wrecked lab room from a horror game. The only light source, which hung from the ceiling, flickered frequently in threat to simply spark and go out. Again, I try to free my limbs, but have no luck. The cold of the room is starting to affect my pale skin. Blue eyes scan the leather restraints, looking for any way to loosen them. I find none. I lay still. If they hadn't been smart enough to take my phone, I'd be calling for help.

I silence my breathing as I hear some signs of life. Claws on pavement. A voice.

"Are you meaning to tell me you imbeciles haven't yet figured out how a mobile device operates?"

A small being stops in the doorway. It's another of those 'things'. I can tell by the short stature and wide ears. This one's wearing clothes, though.

"Whatever your reasoning, I will be busy for the following several hours. Do not pester me before I'm through." The voice identifies it as a male. He growls in annoyance as he hangs up. The dangling snowflake charm attached to it tells me that's MY phone. That eye glass-wearing pest! Running up my bill! His ears perk as reptilian eyes fall on my restrained form. "Oh, awake, are you? A tad unfortunate. You'll now have to endure every moment of the next few hours, I'm afraid," he said, calmly strolling into the room. I fail to see him until he steps up onto an elevated platform, just out of view. Now up close, I can make out his features.

Nicked bat-like ears, brown flesh highlighted with tan, spikes lining his brows and cheeks. Reptilian orange eyes peered at me through rounded glasses. A dark suit jacket and a blue shirt covered his upper body. Two three-fingered hands, tipped with sharp claws, readjusted my restraints. From what I could see before he got too close, he had digitigrade legs, lightly scaled, with three-toed feet that were also clawed. If what my memory served me was right, his name was Brain. Brain Gremlin.

Back then, I'd preferred to call him 'Einstein'.

"And what do you plan to do with me for the 'next few hours'?" I asked, grunting as the leather straps were pulled on. "Suppose you shall see, now won't you?" he smiled, sharp teeth nearly showing. Brain was almost constantly smiling. What I learned from it was, it never was a good smile. "...I thought you guys were just movie monsters," I spoke. Brain sighed, turning from me to the table nearby to re-check his tools. "That's what Hollywood would prefer your kind believe," he stated, testing an empty needle. "You guys died off, though," I continued. He somewhat chuckled. "Faked. At least, that's what we'd planned after overhearing the producers were truly plotting our downfall. Some of the, well, unintelligent ones were told to play our parts, while we sought ourselves out. We were only in it under the promise of housing, food, health care...clothing, in my case. In case you weren't aware, what I'd said in the 'movie' was true; we just wanted to be civilized. And we believed your kind was giving us that chance. Until we were betrayed, that is."

"...So...who all survived, besides you?" I had to question.

"All of the 'bosses', I suppose your kind would say. Stripe, Mohawk, Lenny, George, Daffy...all of the primary ones. All still dimwits, naturally. But they've proven worthy lackies...and we've still needed to spawn replacements for the ones we left behind."

"...If what I saw in the movies were true, then...why am I here?"

He narrowed an eye, curiously, "Have you no memory? You've fallen, down here."

I tried to shake my head, "No. I mean, why am I HERE, in this room?"

His smile returned, "Want to know that badly? Then I shall tell you." He moved along the platform to switch on more lights, which...turned out to be whatever light sources he could find: desk lamps, Christmas lights, the like. "You're not the first human to fall. Granted, there were four before you. We've been in hiding below the streets of New York for years, putting effort into building a society of our own. A home of our own. But as our efforts took us above ground, curious humans have trailed behind us. We don't need them informing others of our location, so as they came to realize we gremlins are indeed fact than fiction, we do what our former contractors did not want of us."

I tried to keep my eyes on him, "Which was...?"

"Quite simply put: we ate them."

I almost gagged. "A-ATE them?"

"Naturally, with our food sources being so low, how could we pass up the offering? Meat becomes scarce, some days."

"...Are you...is that what you're doing with me? Prepping me to be eaten?"

He briefly laughed, "Of course not. Understand, the ones before you? They were all male. Young, too curious for their own good. 'Curiosity killed the cat', and all. You? While not the first to fall, you ARE the first female to come here. It was just for that reason I'd convinced the others to refrain from taking a bite."

"What does gender have to do with it?"

I could practically hear the grin in his voice. "My dear, have you not noticed the lack of the female gender among our numbers? Normally, our ability to spawn more of our kind through contact with water would negate the need for females. However...even we have need for a loving companion, now and then. And there are far more of the male persuasion than female. So while we are in hiding, I've decided to busy myself with the concept of unmasking a way to introduce more females into our race," he explained. I heard something be placed on the table. "After all, I've far too much time on hand, and an abundance of leftover lab equipment that could be put to use. So far, gene-splicing has proven...a failure. I believe now is the appropriate time to test my second theory."

I almost cried out as the clothed gremlin hopped up on my table, leaning his weight on my upper stomach. "S-second theory?" I repeated. "Introducing altered genetics into a living body, of course. However, it would be unwise to simply shove a needle-full into you directly, so I will be in need of some...samples," he stated. Altered genetics? Wait...he meant to put altered gremlin DNA...into ME? I motioned to ask further--only to cry out instead as his claws were skillfully put to use to tear clothing from my body. Jacket, shirt, pants, and undergarments were soon gone, torn to irreparable shreds. Suddenly exposed, I felt rather embarrassed. "...Was that really necessary? Do you know how much those cost me?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up, despite the cold of the room. That had been my favorite shirt, too.

"As of a few hours ago, you are no longer considered a person. You've been made a test subject. Trust me, I've no interest in your current form," he replied, ignoring my nude state as he moved to gather things from the other table. Ouch. Bit of a burn, Brain. "Out of curiosity, what is your name? Or would you prefer I simply call you 'lady'?" he questioned, head turning to me. "...What would a name matter if I'm not a person, anymore?" I returned, suddenly feeling as though I was about to be hit. But he never did so. "I simply wish to know what I am to call you by. But if you'd rather not be called by name..." he stated with a partial shrug.

"...Hazel."

He hummed back. "A stunning name. 'Hazel'. Will be a fitting name...if this procedure goes well." He soon stood at my right side. "I suggest saving your breath from this point, on. You may need it to hold back the screams." I was never given a chance to speak. Instead, I could only watch as IVs were carefully--yet painfully--jammed into my arms. A monitor was hooked up, keeping track of my heartbeats. What I didn't know, it seemed, was that Brain had studied up in the medical field, as he even put on a surgical mask before he got started. He didn't work fast, choosing instead to ask me casual questions as he went about taking skin samples, drawing blood, and even testing the hair he'd admitted cutting off. It was as if he'd been trying to get to know me, learn what he could about me. Not that I was able to answer; most of my breath was spent on silent sobs resulting from the pain.

I'd no idea how long I was kept like this...but eventually, the gremlin motioned to swap out the IV fluid bag. This one was different, though. The fluid was a reddish gold, not clear. "I'm afraid that is all the time I have for this evening. The others will be returning from their raid soon enough, and the sun will be up, shortly. I must retire for rest. I shall bring you food when I return," Brain told me, casually cleaning his glasses after he'd removed his mask. His piercing eyes were back on me. "Have you anything you need to ask or request, besides for me to release you?"

"...What...did you put in my IV?" I asked. He looked to the bag with a smile, "You shall soon find out. For now, your body needs rest. Sleep. I'll return at dusk." He moved then to turn off the lights. "Brain...?" I muttered. A soft hum answered me. "...If...the gremlins escaped...what became of Gizmo?" I hissed as claw tips dug themselves in my right arm. "I shall only forewarn you once...that it's unwise to mention the traitor's name around us. Understand?" I nodded, and the claws let go. "...He...is considered a pet to humans...and is still in their care. We still wish to seek punishment for him, but for now, we hide away. He'll have his moment, in time. Rest now, Hazel. You'll need it." Even the flickering light was turned off, and he stepped out down the hall.

Rest was hard to get. At first, my head swarmed with thoughts, questions. All the 'what ifs'. The pain never went away, but faded enough for me to doze off. I didn't sleep for long, as an agonizing pain shot through me upon my waking. I couldn't see anything in the pitch black of darkness...but I could certainly feel it! My muscles tensed beyond my control, a burning sensation over every inch of skin. Everything hurt, throbbed. My jaws even ached. The burning became itchy, yet the restraints kept me from moving. I struggled, though. For a long while, I strained as I tried to bear the burning, the itching, the pain. My bones felt stiff, as if I couldn't move them even if they weren't pinned down. I couldn't even flex my fingers, my toes. I started to feel...constricted, crushed, compacted. I felt many bones pop, uncomfortably. My tired lungs, unable to gather enough air for cries, managed moans and groans, instead. I think I was even crying. Since it was too much to sleep through, I still have to make claim that I'd passed out.

When I woke, though...it was still very dark. The pain and burning...had gone, but the aches were still there. I groaned, perking up when I noticed two things: I was no longer restrained, and I was no longer cold. Nor did I feel naked. I reached down to feel something soft covering my stomach. Fur? Was I wearing an animal coat? Well...at least I wasn't cold. Free, I moved to climb off the table. Found it strange that it took me a little longer to find the edge of the table--and even stranger when I went to get down, and couldn't touch the floor. Instead, I ended up falling off and landing on the platform, below. As I fell, I felt the heart monitor and the IV in my arm pop out. On my back, I clutched at my arm, finding the same soft thing there, too. My brows furrowed. Something wasn't right. I felt both hands, first. And froze.

I was supposed to have five digits on each hand. They now only had 3, each.

I ran a hand up an arm. The fluff stopped at my wrists, but covered everything else. Neck, face, chest (which wasn't as large as it used to be), ribs, stomach, back, rear, legs...everything. It stopped at my ankles as well, my feet now only having 3 toes, each. I swallowed, then let my hands travel up my head. Furry face...bare around the mouth, nose, and eyes...fur where hair should've been. My hands bump something at either side of my head. I shift them. And freeze again. Ears...but large and wide. My arms drop in disbelief.

"...Brain turned me into a MOGWAI? Why would he have--"

I think over what he'd said. 'Introduce females to the gremlin race.' He'd used gremlin or mogwai DNA to...to TRANSFORM me. And next they'd plan to turn me into a gremlin, so that I could...could...

I shivered at the thought. I couldn't be mated to a gremlin. Have to mate WITH a gremlin. I cringed, pushing the thoughts away. Claw tips on the floor in the hall made me gasp, ears perked. Hurriedly, I stood and scurried for the shelter of the desk. What part of the desk I could see, anyway. Hidden, I wrapped my arms around myself, ears curling toward my face. The claws got louder. The flickering light soon turned on. Brain stood in the doorway, a bowl of food in one hand. He smirked silently when he noticed my absence. "Hazel, my dear...I know this may have come as a shock to you, but please come out from hiding." He set down the bowl to begin his slow walk around the room. I held a breath, hoping he wouldn't hear me. "Come now, don't press me to seek you out. I'd rather this remained civil," he coaxed, stopping nearby my hiding place. I turned away to stare at what wall wasn't covered by the desk--and shook as large clawed hands gently reached to enclose around me. I let out a startled noise, soon pressed again a clothed chest.

"Hush now, my dear. No harm will come to you. So long as you behave, that is. You may eat, soon. But first, I must examine you," the eye-glassed gremlin spoke, stepping close to a chair on which to set me. I didn't say anything, just let him study me in silence. "Hm...you're considerably larger than a standard mogwai. Taller by a few inches, I'd say. Likely a result from your original size being compacted into a smaller form," he began, clawed fingers carefully holding and lifting parts of my fur-covered body. "Tissue and bone fusions seem to have been successful, as reduction hasn't had any negative effects on physical structure..."

As he looked me over, I decided I would, too. Brown fur, same color as my hair had been, covered most of my new body. It was speckled with white dots, white fur running down my chest and stomach. My exposed skin was still pale. With the light on, I could better view my hands and feet. Yep, three fingers each, three toes each. Oh, and large ears. Which I...still hadn't yet learned to control enough to keep out of my face. Brain soon finished his 'exam', gathering a notepad to scribble on. Likely notes.

"...Why did you do this to me?" I asked. His ears perked and his gaze focused on me. "Ah, so you've retained the ability to talk. Absolutely grand. I will have to record that for any further test subjects." I wanted to glare, but...emotion beat me to it. I felt tears gather. "Brain, seriously..." He kept his head turned to the notepad, but spared a glance to me. "Had I simply let you go, you would've informed the other humans of our existence. Had I not spared you from the others of my kind, you would've been torn apart and eaten. In fact, Mohawk and Stripe were eager just to put lead in your brain and be done with it. A human has no place among us, and I was willing to test a theory I'd been building on for quite some time. So in a way, I saved your life...by granting you a new one. You should at least be thankful. If not for my interest in genetics, you may not even still be here. Likely, cooked and ripped into similar to a holiday bird. And since you've survived the genetic alteration, you've proven yourself my first successful 'project'. Because of that...I'm entitled to your care and protection," he said, setting down the notepad once its front page had been filled.

I didn't meet his stare. Tears blinded me, anyway.

"Oh, now, save the tears, my dear." I felt a curled finger gently brush the tears away. "Our introductory meeting may have been rather hard and disturbing...but I assure you, I won't let any ill befall you. I promise, you'll be in my care until you feel you no longer need me," he told me. I sniffed softly, lifting a hand to brush back an ear, finally looking through the glasses over his eyes. He managed a smile. Not a cruel smile, but...a kind one. "You'll come to understand, I'm not as cold as I may have seemed in those 'movies' of your--well, theirs. Especially not to a genetic project of mine. To be frank, I wasn't expecting you to survive the day hours. A change that drastic and sudden? I was almost convinced it would've been fatal. But you're young, healthy. That, luckily, had been enough."

"...So you plan to treat me like your child, now?" I mumbled. "Not precisely, but give you what attention and care you need. You'll need time to adjust to your new form and size, as well as be taught the ropes of our species. Time that only a respectable gremlin can grant you. And lucky for you, I find value in you, so I've volunteered to be your caretaker," he assured me. "...You can't expect me to just...TAKE this. For me--a former human--to be nabbed by creatures I thought were fiction, and then be turned INTO one? Did you not consider the fact that I MAY have had a life before--" I was cut off when he gripped both the back rest and seat of the chair in threat. Mogwai instinct had me freeze under his narrowed glare.

"I shall also only warn you this one time. Forget your previous life, and never mention it around the others. You're one of us, now. You act, think, and be as mischievous as one of us. Now, I promised you I'd keep you safe. If you prove to be too much of a handful for me, or simply out-right refuse to obey my instructions, I may just reconsider permitting one of the two to execute you. If that's what you wish...?"

I quickly shook my head, having to push back an ear. To that, he eased up. "Elated you understand. You seem to have not yet gained control of your ears' muscles. Understandable, as you did not previously have them." He stepped away briefly to retrieve the bowl. "Eat. Afterwards, I shall help coach you to properly maintain control over your appendages." Hesitantly, I accepted the bowl. And sighed in relief. Oatmeal. I ate silently, thinking over the questions I needed to ask.

One of them involved the IV bag he was then taking down...


	2. Initiation

"Um...permission to ask some questions?"

He silently hummed in thought beside me. "You may."

"...The bag you just took down...what exactly was in it?"

He paused, seeming hesitant. "...Heavily-modified and rather unstable DNA, mixed with a list of classified chemical substances. And, if your next question was to know how exactly I'd gotten it to react to human cells, I shall tell you. The DNA structures I'd obtained through your sampling were put under various tests, exposed to various chemical formulas. To see how each variant of the samples reacted to foreign DNA, I'd needed a rather abundant source on which I could rely."

"Where did the DNA come from, then?"

"...Quite bluntly, I used my own."

I cringed, pudgy hands in fists against my chest. 35 minutes ago, after I'd finished eating, Brain instructed me step by step through mastering control over my rather large ears. He'd then taken me through a long explanation behind the importance of our ears. Besides permitting hearing, they were also important for regulating body temperature, as well as displaying emotion. In some cases, since mogwai and gremlins were primarily nocturnal and therefore meant their eye sight was keen in darkness, our ears made for 'exceptional visual guards against bright lights'. He'd fortunately kept the explanation short--since I was starting to grow bored--and helped me out of his lab to take me to the gathering hall.

Where the others would be prepping for another raid on the surface.

He'd offered to carry me, simply because it would be faster rather than let me scurry along on stubby legs, but I refused, saying I was no plaything, and wouldn't be treated as such. My stubbornness won him over. He walked slowly beside me down the many halls, the occasional light in the ceiling allowing me to spot the other closed doors on either side of me. HUGE hints that this used to be a hospital or something, once. Likely, these 'underground' halls were for examining bodies. Maybe.

"You used your OWN DNA?" I repeated. "I'm sure you understand my reasoning behind that decision. It was already on hand, and I had enough of it to experiment as I pleased. Another bonus came in the form of the results of the experiments. As I learned, with just the right chemical substance, human DNA can actually be absorbed into the DNA structure of another non-human creature. In other words, with the proper substance, my DNA overruled your previously human genetic formation," he explained with a minor adjustment of his glasses.

So...he meant that, by basically mutating his own genetic code, he was able to mutate mine. And since human DNA is relatively weak compared to the genetic structures of non-human creatures, my cells--my DNA--was absorbed and transformed, altering my body and turning me into a little fluff-ball. That also explains the concept of werewolves...

A clawed hand quickly swung forward to catch me as I stumbled forward.

"Ack!" I blinked, shyly peering up at him as he righted me. "Uh...thanks, Brain." He eyed me in brief silence, "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer I carry you? You don't yet seem adjusted to your shortened stature." I shook my head, ears gently flapping. "I can get the hang of it," I excused. He nodded once with a soft hum, letting me resume my walk. "...Was this a hospital at one time?" I asked, taking another look at the hall. "Many years ago. But as other facilities were built within the coming years, old ones were left abandoned. This particular building offered us underground tunnels, which were once used to transport the bodies of the recently-deceased. After making our escape from the humans' movie production studio, we wandered about under the cover of night to find a place of safety in which to make our new 'hive'. The night we found this building, that mindless cretin Daffy had gulped down several cups of 'top notch' coffee he'd stolen, and was hustling around in some insane hype. The next minute we know, he'd fallen through the same floor you had--effectively uncovering the bare 'skeleton' that would later become our new home," the gremlin spoke. He sighed, then continued. "It has taken us years longer to rebuild this facility just to provide us with the essentials: dark tunnels to stretch below the city, plenty of storage to keep stolen goods, such as food and medicinal items, the occasional not-so-bright light to guide us down mentioned tunnels. So far, our tunneling system spans 85% of the city, above. Sadly, the others aren't satisfied, so digging must persist."

I lifted an ear. "And who exactly is responsible for the digging?"

"For the time being, our vast number of mogwai are put to work to clear away the soft sections of soil. For the more challenging tasks, gremlins under punishment are to take up digging."

"...D-does that mean...*I* have to...?"

He grinned, sharply, "Nonsense. Only the males are given the tasks in physical labor. Our females, all considered rare, are kept by their gremlin masters. Now, I assure you, these 'relations' aren't of the master/slave variety. At least, not with the females. Because they are rare among our species, females are quickly claimed by a fully-transformed gremlin. For what purpose? Eh, depends on the gremlin in question. Female mogwai aren't to leave their masters' side, unless instructed to."

"Uhhh...and to whom am I entrusted?"

"Because I convinced the others to leave you in my care, I am henceforth your master. However, as I'd said previously, so long as you obey and cooperate, I shall not treat you like some wild animal."

"Does that mean...you and I might one day be...uh--"

"Mates?" He chuckled, "I'm afraid not. After all, it was due to my introduced genetic code that you appear as you do, currently. And because my genetic code thrives within your network of veins and vessels, we are--as humans would say--of relative blood."

"Meaning we're sorta related, now?"

"Precisely. I suppose, to be more specific, we shall consider you my 'adopted daughter'?"

I nearly stuttered, "But Brain, I already have a father." His expression displayed his boredom, "And I acknowledge that. Hence why I said 'adopted'." He stopped me before I could speak again, "And yes, I understand you're far above the age of adoption. I only mean that in the sense that I've taken you under my proverbial wing. As I've told you, I would prefer our relationship remain civilized. If you would rather I do not treat you as though you should be kept in a cage, you will not argue with these terms of agreement." Silent, I nodded my understanding. "Now, then," he huffed, shoving open the metal door separating the hall from the gathering chamber. On the other side of the door was an enormous room, railed floors stretching upward. This must've once been the main lobby. In fact, the stations that housed the elevators were still present. Only problem was, the elevators themselves were trashed. Likely, the gremlins had sabotaged them.

Brain gently urged me forward, the echoing sounds of thousands of gremlin voices and cackles filling the otherwise empty space. Stolen furniture had been pushed around, the occasional light shining down on the junk food-covered floor. All of the windows had been boarded over, the cracks covered with torn fabric to keep the sunlight out. All around, gremlins infested the place--either fighting, feasting, laughing, or breaking something. Among the living sea of brown and green, I could see the occasional emergence of fur. There were other mogwai, out there. "Come along," Brain said, leading me away from the scene to near what used to be the receptionist desk. Relaxing there were the 'big bosses'.

Mohawk, Stripe, and primary gremlins George, Lenny, and Daffy. Curiously, I didn't find the female gremlin Greta anywhere, so I questioned Brain. "She's off living a domesticated life with her human mate," he'd told me with a scowl. It didn't seem as though he were happy to know she'd given up her destructive habits to live the life of a bride. I snapped out of my thoughts as we stopped behind the desk. The primary gremlins lounged about on the desk as though it were a couch, Stripe perched on the desk corner with an armed pistol in hand, Mohawk sitting back in a chair, feet up on the desk, while he polished what seemed to be a small sub-machine gun. George calmly smoked a cigar, while his partner Lenny busied himself with digging out the cream of a cupcake with a claw. Daffy sat below the desk, playing with a 'Pie in the Face' game, cackling uncontrollably each time the plastic hand smacked him in the face with cream. Stripe sat facing the sea of gremlins, his face an angry glare. Probably keeping watch so that the others didn't get out of hand.

"Brothers," Brain began, arms outstretched. "Lend me your ears, as I come bearing wonderful news." The main group turned to stare in annoyance, most of them with narrowed reptilian eyes. "Human dead?" Stripe grunted. "As pleased as you would be to hear that, I'm afraid I have to say no. On the contrary, not only did the human survive..." Brain then turned to me, "...she's successfully undergone the procedure without a hitch." At that, Mohawk's ears perked, his piercing eyes slightly widening. He movements were quick, being seen sitting one second, standing on the floor the next. He tossed his favored weapon to George without a word, the cigar-smoking gremlin catching it with no trouble, while he approached me. I couldn't resist shivering; being in this gremlin's presence was terrifying!

The finned gremlin stopped inches from me, swiftly reaching out to grab me by the scruff and lifting me to eye-level. "Watered...?" he asked, his voice rough and gravelly. Like two rocks rubbing against each other. "Unfortunate, but I have not yet had the chance to test her spawning ability," Brain replied, a clawed finger bent and pressed against his chin. A sickening grin crossed Mohawk's face. With a laugh, he turned to toss me to Stripe, whom caught me by a leg. Cackling just as much, the fur-crested gremlin jumped down from the desk with me in hand, nearing a few buckets huddled against the wall. At first, I wasn't sure what was about to happen. The closer we got to the buckets, though...I panicked, and struggled to escape his grasp.

The buckets were each filled with water.

"Brain?" I called, peering down in fear as I was held over a bucket. He didn't come to my aid, and I only had seconds to take in and hold my breath, before Stripe dipped me up to my waist. I'd expected it to be cold. Instead, the second I was submerged, I felt as though I'd been dropped in lava; it hurt SO bad. I felt burnt. It only lasted seconds, my captor pulling me from the liquid to drop me on the floor. I wasn't given the chance to spit at him, as high-pitched screams fled from my lungs. The burning had quickly turned into a bubbling hot pain in my back. Five sharp pops, almost feeling like stabs, followed. Something had popped out of me. The pain stopped, leaving me sore and shaking. I managed to lift my head, finding five balls of fluff littering the floor. They rapidly grew in size, eventually forming ears, arms, and legs.

Five new mogwai soon sat before me. Four were brown, a few with the specifically-placed patch of white. One was white with a splotch of black over one eye. I stayed flat on my stomach, watching the other mogwai. Mohawk stepped close, roughly lifting and dropping each as he looked them over. Once finished, he grinned at his group. "Four males...one female," he growled, holding up the white one. Exhaling a puff of smoke, George sat up, offering his empty hand to him. "Gimme," he said, catching the white-furred creature Mohawk tossed to him. Was that how the gremlins made claim over females?

I guess George didn't have one, before.

"Take 'em," Mohawk snarled to Lenny and Daffy, nodding his head to the remaining mogwai I'd just spawned. Stripe backed off as the mogwai were rounded up and taken to join the gremlins in the main room. As for me, I jumped at the sensation of a towel being wrapped around me. "My apologies for leaving you to such treatment, but it's part of the initiation that new mogwai be spawned at least once," Brain told me, gently drying me off. "...Why does it hurt so much?" I asked, practically snuggling into the towel to mask any tears forming in my eyes. "Ah, that, I am still trying to determine. Part of my duty as the gremlin equivalent of 'human resources'. I aim to one day make it so that the 'initiation' won't be as painful for future arrivals," the eye-glassed gremlin said, letting me hold onto the towel. "Does...that mean the 'big bosses' won't bother me, now?" I wondered. He frowned back, "Not entirely, but...they shouldn't disturb you for further 'baths', at least."

"That also mean I'm one of the clan, now?"

"Well, none of them motioned to harm you, which is a good sign. There was a particular mogwai Stripe didn't like, and Mohawk made no objection when he gunned it down."

"Gizmo?" I slapped a hand over my mouth, not even thinking before I spoke. "I'm sorry, Brain. I wasn't thinking." Although he'd flinched when that name was spoken, he seemed to shake it off with a flick of an ear. "Thankfully, I seem to have been the only one to hear you. Again, please be very careful about mentioning you-know-who," he grinned rather stressfully to me. "And while I would've liked to say yes, I have to say no. It was not the same mogwai." I let out a breath in relief. "Brushing that aside, perhaps you would like to see where you will be staying, hm?" Brain offered, a hand settling on my small form as he led me away from the chaos that was the 'clan'. Silently, I let my gaze wander over the swarm, spotting Mohawk and Stripe near the boarded windows. The finned gremlin yanked aside a few boards, revealing the dark of night, outside. A garbled speech basically told those gremlins participating in that night's raid what to do and when. Then, they and a number of their brethren scurried out into the night.

At least they weren't paying attention to me.

Brain soon brought me to what used to be an office, likely for keeping records. The door had been broken off its hinges and somehow jammed in the doorway, providing an excellent post off which to hang a thick curtain. The clothed gremlin pulled the curtain aside, exposing what bit of an opening was still accessible. He nodded me in first. Upon entering, all I could see was darkness. Until Brain turned on a light, which was a lamp with no lamp shade. I was about to ask why the bulb was so dim, but figured out the answer. The single light revealed a trashed room, probably wrecked by the other gremlins. Filing cabinets were on their sides, a table overturned and missing two of its legs. Various light fixtures--all missing bulbs--lay about the place, unplugged and/or missing their power cords. Most of these made for decent weights to hold blankets, which Brain had placed to make some form of tent.

"Isn't much, but...can resemble some form of camping," he smirked. He gestured to the 'tent', "That is where I rest, as well as dress myself." He stepped beside his tent to point out an open drawer of a fallen filing cabinet, which was right beside where he slept. "Here is where you will sleep. And do not worry about the others coming in to close the drawer on you; the drawer is stuck. I should know, I've already tried many times to close it. Takes up space, I'll have you know." I stepped forward, ears down, to take a peek at what was my bed. The first drawer of the cabinet, from what I could guess, was open when the cabinet fell, thereby damaging the drawer, and preventing it from closing. Stuffed inside was a full pillow and half of what used to be a Christmas blanket.

Resisting a shiver as I set aside my towel, I neared the drawer and climbed in. Other than the musty smell, it wasn't all that bad. "Huh...thanks, Brain. Been working on this while I was strapped down in the dark?" I dared to smirk. "Not that it took much effort, but yes. As you may have observed by now, this is all my 'headquarters', my...I suppose, 'sanctuary'. A place to which I can retreat to dull any headaches my brethren may deal me," he told me. As he spoke, I looked about what walking space there was. There were books scattered about, some stacked up as if he'd already read them. A trash can nearby was filled with food wrappers, which told me he'd eaten in here, often. And propped up against the overturned desk was a writing board, which was currently covered with science formulas in green marker.

Geez, this gremlin was smart.

"The spawning process may have left you a tad tired and sore, so I will permit you this evening to recover." At his voice, I peered over to see him gather a covered basket from within his tent. He uncovered it to reveal a stash of candy bars, snack bars, and bags of other junk food. "Practically all that survived the others' raid on the building," Brain muttered in annoyance, sighing as he set the basket before me. "Eat your fill, then get some rest. I shall stay up and keep watch. Chances are, the others may try to sneak in here, which I won't tolerate. They ruin my studies at every opportunity," he slightly complained, taking a seat near his tent to take up another book. It was larger than himself, which was rather...giggle-inducing.

I ate what I could stomach at that time, leaving the wrappers in the basket. "...Um...c-could I maybe...uh, are there toothbrushes available?" I asked. "Our species doesn't require such things. Our dental formations grow in repeatedly whenever old ones rot out," he replied, not looking up from his book. "Er...sure, but...I kinda don't want to wait til they rot out. I'd like to take care of the ones I've got," I faintly smiled. He softly sighed. "...We might have a couple, somewhere. That is, if the foolish ones recently invaded a dentists' office."

"What about a bathroom?"

He looked up at me, then. "Just step outside and walk down the hall to your left. You can enter through the grate in the door." I got up to head that way, hesitating to glance about for anything that remotely looked like a toothbrush and paste. Brain shot me a curious look, "What are you searching for?"

"Uh...a toothbrush? And paste?"

With a soft hum, he set the book aside and got up to walk around his tent, returning with something in hand. "Here. Brush, paste, and some fruit juice--to rinse your mouth out," he spoke as he handed them to me. "Juice? Why not wa--oh. Right," I began to ask, though again figured it out. He nodded at my realization, "Water makes us multiply. Juice, however, has an acidic quality to it, as well as other naturally-occurring biologic characteristics that somehow makes it useless for us to spawn by. Therefore, it's best for us to drink...and apparently, rinse our mouths with." I smirked sheepishly at that, thanking him before making a run to the restroom. The grate in the door was missing, so I didn't have to worry about opening the door. The toilet issue, however...

All of them were broken. The only option I had was the drain in the center of the floor. Resisting a cringe, I set my things aside. Well, as they say, when ya gotta go...

*********************

It was weird, washing my hands with juice, but water was out of the question. After drying my hands, I began the task of brushing my teeth. The stuff was HORRIBLE to rinse with. At least I'd eaten before then. Gathering my things, I hurried back to Brain's quarters, finding him still reading. He didn't say much as I returned what I'd borrowed, then climbed back into the draw--uh, 'bed'. "You seriously going to stay up?" I asked him. "Heh, our species is nocturnal, remember? If you'd like to sleep, though, you may. I'll keep watch," he assured me, flipping a page in his book. "Okay. Um...good night, then," I said, pulling my blanket over me. "...Rest well, Hazel."

The light eventually went out as I started to doze off. With the other gremlins out and about, it felt rather peaceful. Almost safe, even. I thought all would be fine, the first night.

Until I was abruptly awoken by a clawed hand taking hold of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates to "FNAF: 404" will be slow, so expect some more chapters to be added, here. I will update '404' on my next day off.


	3. Revelation

I couldn't do much in terms of resisting, what with one hand closing long fingers around me to pin both arms, and the other locking my jaw in place. I couldn't make a sound, other than the occasional whimper. Various pitches of laughter, many of them, shattered what silence there could've been, as my captor hurried as fast as he could down the dark hall. I didn't know where it led, so I wasn't sure where they were taking me.

My energy level was different in this new body, compared to my human one. The urge to fight drained me, and I quickly just fell limp. I could understand now why mogwai wanted to become gremlins as soon as they could. Not long after I chose to submit, I was roughly tossed in a box like a basketball. The gremlins cheered, as though the one whom had tossed me had earned points. Free for the moment, I looked at my surroundings.

Seemed they'd chucked me in a supply box, a few medical uniforms still stashed inside. Were we in a supply closet? A storage room, perhaps? Even with the "comfy" cushioning, I'd still managed to bump my head, and had lifted a pudgy hand to rub the sore spot. So...had they seriously taken me just to play a few rounds of improvised basketball? The box suddenly fell forward, and I tumbled off the counter it'd been perched on. Landing on my back only irritated my sore spot, further.

Just when I thought it was over...

A clawed hand grabbed and lifted me up by an ear, throwing me forward. I swallowed back a cry, not wanting to show weakness. I shot a glare at the scrawny brown gremlin that had roughly handled me as I pushed myself up.

Only to groan as another gremlin pushed me back down with a foot.

All the while, they laughed. Cackled. Snickered. What was so darn funny? I lifted my head, pulling back my ears. Another gremlin, green with splotches of black, approached me menacingly, holding a large mixing bowl full of...something. Panic practically drenched me. They were planning to force-feed me!

Was it even after midnight?!

I did the only thing I could do: scream my inhuman screech.

Then...an explosion in my ears. Silence. No laughter. I hesitantly opened my eyes. The pressure on my back was gone. The gremlin that was previously holding the bowl...was face-down on the floor. The bowl had been dropped beside him. Oatmeal, from what I could see. The other gremlins had put great space between themselves and me. And it didn't take long to know why.

Brain stood nearby, a recently-fired gun in hand. He hadn't the time to grab his overcoat, only garbed in a long-sleeved blue shirt. A cross between exhaustion and anger made up his facial expression. Calmly, though, he readjusted his glasses. "I do believe I've made myself clear, the first time. Unless anyone else would like to object?"

Not a creature spoke, made a sound. Or stepped closer to me. Neither did I. I'd never seen this side of Brain, before. Except for that one time in the movie, when he'd shot the other gremlin during the interview. But this time...he wasn't "civil". He was enraged.

He didn't even hold humor in his voice.

Almost everyone held their breath while orange eyes drifted over each body. I was then reminded why gremlins like Mohawk and Stripe respected him.

A conniving smile crossed his face. We all knew this wasn't one of satisfaction.

"Can you stand, Hazel?"

My ears perked up. "Uh...y-yes." My movements were a little shaky, but I was able to get up on my feet. After regaining balance, I scurried over to the waiting gremlin, only feeling safe when my fingers closed around the hem of his shirt. His free hand was against my back. "You'll be fine, now," he spoke to me, patting between my shoulders. He gave the others another warning glare, turning the two of us away. "Come."

The others parted way to let us depart. "And dispose of the garbage, before it attracts the pests," Brain commanded over his shoulder. I dared to look back, just as the others were moving to rid of the bowl gremlin's body.

I didn't speak on the way back to Brain's private quarters, mainly because I didn't know what to say. The event prior to his arrival kept replaying in my head, the noises of the gremlins fading away. Had Brain not shown up...would I have become like them? Would I have been a chaos-craving monster, valued only to the males by means of reproduction? I swallowed, head down, and hot tears building. They had snatched me, so easily...

Would they try again?

"There's no need for tears, Hazel," Brain spoke softly, tucking his weapon within his shirt--likely a pocket--before turning to gather my small form in the bend of an arm. I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking, too distracted by the wet sobs I was fighting to hold in. "I understand: you were frightened. Moving faster than your mind could comprehend, weren't they?" The clothed gremlin bitterly chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Shouldn't put anything passed them. Something new is introduced to the hive, and all they aim to do is claim it for themselves. Luckily for the both of us, they weren't exactly quiet in their fleeing, and you acted wisely in screeching out. What with our brethren infesting every hall and room, finding your precise location would've been much harder, otherwise."

I tried to speak, to reply. Yet...I choked, ears curling around my face in attempt to mask my shame.

"...Don't you worry; I shall not hold this over your head. You are, in fact, entitled to emotion. Rest assured, though: this will not happen again. The next to hold you hostage shall be the guinea pig to test out my new Bunsen burner, first-hand."

I sensed a dark humor in that statement, and couldn't resist a giggling smirk.

"Oh? So you ARE capable of such eccentricities. Perhaps there shall be a position open for you after your Pupal Stage."

I finally looked up at him, "Pupal? You mean that pod stage, after eating after midnight?" He nodded, slightly, "The very one. Not to fret; I will be observing yours, once I feel you are ready to proceed. I don't wish for the others to try any stunts while you're in your pod. That, and..." He hesitated by clearing his throat.

"And?" I quirked.

"...Well, you're a female. And while it isn't obvious in your current stage, er...you will require appropriate clothing, once you emerge."

OH.

"You don't want the pervs to be present for my hatching..." I concluded. "Indeed. As you need time to adjust to the mogwai stage, you'll need time to adjust to your gremlin stage, and I fear--if any of the others were present--they would try "making moves" the moment you leave your cocoon. That would not be fair to you," he explained in detail. He paused outside his door to set me down, permitting me in first.

"Once the raid leaders return, I shall have word with them about this incident," he promised, watching as I returned to my bed. "...Brain? Why would they listen to you? I mean, I know it might be pointless to ask, but..." I began, trying to ease my words. "I'm the only one of us to consume an intelligence formula, and so am the only one capable of re-creating the genetic sunblock, once available to us. I believe I have spoken of this, before. If they wish for its discovery to be worth my time and efforts, they'll comply with my demands. Since you are, hopefully, willing to aid me in my research, I shall continue to treat you as my top priority."

"So long as I behave and agree to help in your experiments, you won't have me treated like the other mogwai," I stated.

"Exactly."

"...And...AFTER you've made the formula...?"

He moved to restock his weapon, stashing it away within his tent. "...After I've made the formula..." he began, turning to me with a calculating grin. "I shall invent a temporary form of the substance to share with the hive, while the permanent substance shall be kept for myself. I plan this, because I no longer wish to remain with my brainless counterparts. They shall receive the temporary formula, while I depart with the permanent one."

I tried to keep up with his explanation, his plan. "You want to give them the version that wears off...so that when they linger in sunlight...they die. And you'll have the permanent one, making you...what, the only gremlin to survive? Why do you want to betray them, like that? And...what'll happen to me?"

"Hazel, my dear, you've agreed to be my test subject. Therefore, you will receive the permanent solution, as well. I do, in fact, plan to have you accompany me when I take my leave. And I plan all this...in favor of my personal desires. The current specimens of our kind spawn new ones with similar thought patterns and intelligence. I, however, have not yet spawned any with an IQ matching my own. According to my own theory, if I were to come into contact with water, my spawn would be as smart as I. As it stands, the others believe I would only spawn more brainless "copies", just as they do. For now, I wish for them to continue to believe so."

"...So...while the others have gotten TOO comfortable under sunlight and die, you plan to sneak off and...essentially re-create the gremlin species?"

He grinned, sharply.

"...You want to create your own hive. To see how far scientific intelligence could take the gremlin species. Brain, that's...incredibly brilliant. And also, incredibly terrifying."

"Can you not imagine it? Humanity would not be the only intelligent race dominating this planet. If you--a former human--are willing to help me achieve such a goal, you would also be credited in the gremlin race's 'rebirth', so to speak."

"So that's why you opted to have me as your test subject."

"If the odds were you survived, yes. If I haven't said so before, I can't succeed without your help. That is why I pronounced myself your caretaker. Help me, and I shall help you."

So, he wanted to make a new generation of gremlin geniuses--just like him. An entire hive of Brains? That...was actually a scary thought. And so long as I helped, he'd keep me alive and safe.

"Well...this wasn't quite what I'd expected when I moved to New York, but...I don't exactly have the option to go back. And...if I can be helpful to someone, even to a monstrous race...I'll do it. I do have a condition, though," I said, shifting on my pillow-bed. "You have permission to name it," he replied, also settling down. "I become second-in-command, regardless of what happens. Deal?" I told him, arms folded in front of me. He made a display of thinking it over, slyly smirking.

"It's a deal. Now, go back to sleep. It's nearly dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another couple days of work lie ahead, so here's another update to LNS. I should have 404's update posted by tomorrow night or Sunday.


	4. Discovery

Things were oddly quiet when I woke. No idea for how long I'd been out; there were no clocks to tell the time. Brain wasn't even in the room. Luckily, though, there weren't any other gremlins with me.

My movements were sluggish in getting me out of "bed". I'd rested well, so I knew they hadn't bothered me anymore, last night. Once up, I moved to climb hilariously over the piles of stuff to reach the covered window on the far wall. The curtains were drawn, and thick boards were nailed over the window frame. I had to jump and grab at the curtain to climb up onto the sill. From there, I tried to peek through whatever spaces I could find between the boards.

It was sunny, outside. Which meant it was way passed midnight. Which also meant I could safely eat.

And at that, my stomach grumbled. I nearly fell from the sill on my climb down, crawling back over piles of stuff to find the snack stash. After emptying a pack of cheese crackers and some lemon cookies, I hunted around for something to drink. Instead, I found a notepad open and on the floor in front of Brain's tent. Under several clusters of evaluations and chemical formulas was a note.

'Hazel: by time you wake, I'll have gone to find Mohawk and the others. We need to have a small talk. Head for the lab as soon as you can. I will meet you there.'

Guess he was serious about laying down some boundaries...

Still, my throat was dust-dry, and I needed to get some fluids. I swallowed, roughly. That meant I'd have to risk it and sneak my way over to what remained of the hospital cafeteria. Out the blocked entrance I went, taking slow steps up the hall. The main lobby was less noisy than normal. Peeking in, I found many of the gremlins snoozing on the wrecked pieces of leftover furniture. Right--they were nocturnal. I let out a soft breath, but still chose to sneak and crawl my way to the cafeteria. The doors were locked open, the long tables inside littered with slumbering gremlins and their mogwai "slaves". Snores and tired growls replaced the usual cackling and laughter. I made sure to avoid stepping on anything--or anyone--on my way to the pantries. What used to be the freezer was now crammed full of stolen goods, including lots of bottled juices and sodas.

A smile crossed my furry face as I located an empty milk crate, using it to hold several bottled beverages--minus the water. I was pretty sure the milk had spoiled, long ago. Grabbing some wrapped snack cakes and muffins, I tossed those in with the drinks, balancing the crate on my head and arms during the walk back. Few gremlins stirred, a couple mogwai falling off the tables, all to which I froze and held my breath. Nobody woke. The trek back to the room was longer, and rather tedious, but this time packed two differences: I now had a crate of goods, and...I heard voices...coming from one of the office rooms in the exam hall. Pausing, I kept the crate balanced as I attempted to listen in on the conversation.

That was Brain. And he didn't sound happy.

The growling voices that replied likely belonged to Stripe and Mohawk. I couldn't hear their words, and was jolted back into resuming my walk when the door started to open. I practically threw the crate toward the doorway the moment it was in view, hurrying to push it inside. Only then did I collapse in relief. Oh. Right. I had to be at the lab, didn't I? Groaning, I got back up to push the crate near my fallen cabinet of a bed. Both little hands grabbed hold of a bottle of punch, and back out into the hall, I went.

**********************************

The halls leading to the lower labs were as creepy as the first time. My altered eyes enabled me to see in the darkness, leading me into the room Brain previously held me captive. Unlike him, I couldn't reach the switch to turn the lights on, resulting in me throwing my bottled drink, repeatedly. Eventually, the lights flickered on--permitting me to pick up and finish off my beverage.

I shivered at the sight of the exam table in the room's center. Brain had lowered it for cleaning, but the restraints were intimidating. I had to convince myself to look away from them...and focus instead on the changes to the room. There were step stools and small perches at each section of the tables--likely for me to reach everything. Already, the tables were covered with labeled vials of chemicals, small burners, and microscopes. On the opposite side of the exam table was a large writing board. My guess was, to jot down the results?

"I see you read my message."

The empty bottle I held clattered on the floor as I whipped around with a small cry. Brain stood in the doorway, smirking at my reaction. "My pardon. I didn't mean to spook you," he said. "...You know, you're surprisingly quiet when you want to be," I spoke back. "Allows me around the hive without being noticed," he clarified, gathering up my bottle. He tilted his head in question, momentarily holding up the empty plastic. When I shook my head, he moved to throw it away.

"So...now that I'm here, what did you need?" I asked.

"I would like to begin the experiments, if you're prepared? We'll have to begin with recording your vitals, as well as determine you're physically stable in your new form. Granted, you obviously may be, but I would like to be convinced you aren't secretly suffering from an unknown defect." He walked up the makeshift stairs he'd set up along the tables' perimeters. "If you will permit, I'll need blood samples, perhaps some strands of fur."

"Is this gonna hurt?" I felt my ears lower.

"...A few procedures might, but...I'll make them as painless as I can. I'll even had pain-relievers on hand when we've finished."

"If it hurts too much...?"

"We'll stop all activity the moment you say so."

"...Okay. W-where do you want me?"

*******************************************

I snuggled up in a ball, hands closing over the sleeves of my modified lab coat. I was instructed to wear it during the tests, meant to keep me safe from chemical spill. Obviously. Beside me on the table were a pair of safety goggles. Child's size.

"Are you experiencing any pain, at all? Muscle twitches? Burning of the skin?"

"No."

Scribbles on paper followed.

"Any visual issues? Difficulty hearing, breathing? Any changes in smell?"

"No."

More scribbling.

"Any bone aches? Indications of possible spine injury?"

"No."

More scribbles...then the pen clicked.

"So, based on what you've told me, there haven't been any changes since you woke in this form." He set aside the notepad. "Now...are you feeling any differences now than when you walked into this room?"

"Other than the needle pricks and accidental scratches from when you took the fur samples? Not really."

"No headaches? Upset stomach? Burning sensation in the throat?"

I shook my head, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Noted. Goggles on, please."

I reached to pick them up, holding them against my face as he secured it to my head. He then helped me off the table to lead me a table down, pausing as I climbed up on my perch. "We'll begin with a control test. These are my own samples." He pointed out three petri dishes, each filled with droplets of his blood. "And these are yours." Three other dishes sat near the microscope. "Now, without modifying or altering any of the samples..." He took one of his and set it under some form of lamp. "This replicates the effects of sunlight. Under normal circumstances..." He flipped on the lamp. Almost immediately, the droplets in the exposed dish began bubbling, seemingly boiling, as they began breaking down. They soon changed color, practically turning black. It looked like death.

"Our organic matter breaks down and perishes under the natural occurrences of sunlight." He turned off the light and swapped out the samples, setting his second one in place. "I've two chemical solutions I created that I would like to test." He used a rubber glove from his lab coat to grab hold of a fogging beaker, eyes narrowing behind his goggles as he opened the petri dish and poured a few droplets of the solution to his second sample. After setting the beaker aside, he repeated his experiment.

The blood droplets didn't dissolve right away, but...it instead solidified before breaking down.

"Hm...I don't believe we will be making use of this one..." he sighed, carefully pouring the solution into a storing container. He grabbed a test tube of neon-orange liquid, another combination he'd made, and dropped some of it into his final dish. At first, nothing happened under the light. A good sign. Then...the dish caught fire, burning itself out. "Hah...not this one, either," he frowned. "Clearly, pure gremlin DNA cannot be altered by means of a chemical, alone. Whatever formula the human scientists had created required a specific base, "roots" by means to give the formula stability."

He reached then for one of my samples.

"Since your blood contains remnants of human DNA, perhaps these substances will provide better stability and keep the same ill effects from occurring in your mogwai DNA?" He set my untampered sample in the path of the light, and turned it on. Nothing happened. So we waited. Minutes passed. The sample remained bright red, and unaffected.

"Brain, nothing's happening," I stated. He said nothing, so I turned to him. A look of surprise was on his face.

"Your blood, it's..." He turned off the light and moved the dish to the microscope, removing his goggles to observe my cells. "Well?" I questioned, hands at rest on the table's surface. He still didn't answer, opting instead to test my fur samples under the light and checking the strands under the 'scope when they didn't burn away. After several long moments of my feeling ignored, he finally turned to me. A sly smirk had crossed his face, a sense of intrigue filling his orange eyes.

"Your cells aren't responding to the light. You've retained resistance to sunlight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '404' was updated quicker than I anticipated, so it'll be a little while before the next chapter's posted. Here's something to read in the meantime. :3


	5. Acquaintance

"Y-you want me to WHAT?!"

"Keep your voice down, Hazel. We wouldn't want to alert the others."

"Brain, do you know what you're even asking? What if--it could kill me!"

"Not according to the experiments' results. If my theory is correct--and it usually is--you should emerge from this, unharmed."

"And if it's not? What if I'm seriously hurt?"

"I'll remove you from the situation should anything go awry."

He'd led me through the lab to enter a tunnel carved out in the wall. It brought us to an exterior wall of the hospital on the upper floors. A single vent cover was all that separated us from the outside world. The gremlin's "secret exit" when he wanted to leave without the others knowing.

My furry body couldn't stop shaking. "I dunno, Brain. I don't feel so good..."

What light there was glinted off his glasses as he turned to me. "It won't be but a second. Trust me on this." He turned away to grip the vent cover and yank it loose. Just outside, we could see fading sunlight. Late day, from what I could guess. Without a word, Brain gestured for me to go first.

I felt my ears drop as I VERY hesitantly stepped forward...and crawled out of the vent.

Shade instantly greeted me--thankfully. The sun had hit the building at an angle, providing us with protective shade. The clothed gremlin crawled out after me, brushing himself off as he righted himself.

"This 'experiment' is simple: all I ask of you to do is step out into the light. If it harms you, I'll withdraw you. If not, then my hypothesis will be proven correct," he spoke.

"...You promise you won't run off if I start screaming?"

"My dear, have I not stressed enough how important you are to me and my research? Abandon you, I will not."

As if to prove his point, he sat down by the vent, resting a hand on his knee. "You'll still be within reach. If I feel something's wrong, I will remedy it."

My ears remained down, but...I nodded. Brain had never harmed me beyond the minor injuries that came with my initial experimentation, and he'd looked after me when the other gremlins had tried to pull fast ones over me. What had I to not trust him?

"Good. Now, hurry. Before any of those humans spot us."

I gave the area a good look. There didn't seem to be anyone here. Hadn't been for years. Eh...no harm in being cautious, right? Gulping, I took a step forward. Then another. Another. My toes nearly breached the shade's border. I looked up. Funny. The sun never once crossed my mind as a threat. Then again, back then, I was human.

However, Brain's tests DID hold promise...

My left arm lifted, hand curled at my chest. Then...I shut my eyes, bracing myself, and stuck my hand out into the sunlight.

It was warm, but...

No pain.

Both eyes opened and I turned to inspect my limb. My fur was a brighter color, what with the light shining on it. But other than that, I didn't see any burns, nor did my skin feel like acid was eating it. I retracted my arm. Still nothing. My head tilted and I hopped out of the shade.

Warm. But...no pain.

I jumped around, hopped, tumbled, tried to cartwheel, but failed--arms were too short.

Warm, but other than that...

My ears perked, and I couldn't help the smile on my face. Behind me, I heard Brain chuckle.

"Well done, Hazel. Impressive display. And, as I expected, the sun has done you no harm. This holds so much promise, so much potential," he smiled, mischievously. He stood as I hurried back into the shade, I squeaking in surprise when he lifted me like a proud parent with a child. "And such a display of bravery! Trusting only a gremlin's words~ You prove time and time again your worth over other mogwai. You are quickly becoming invaluable to me, Hazel. We shall even say you're...growing on me."

Well...never thought I'd hear positive reinforcement--from a GREMLIN, no less. If not for the fur, I'm pretty sure he could've noted the blush on my face.

"I wish to begin withdrawing blood samples. Your cells' immunity to the sun will prove useful in forming the basis for my genetic sunblock formula. Ah, but, I won't proceed unless you are ready."

I nodded again, balancing myself as he shifted me to nestle in the bend of his arm.

"Excellent. Let us return before we're seen."

He moved to set me back inside the building before climbing in and replacing the vent cover.

**********************************************

"Ugh...Brain?"

"Hm?"

"...Are...f-four vials enough? I'm starting to feel...dizzy."

I watched him cap off the fourth needle, filled with my bright-red blood. My drained body fell back in the chair, I suddenly feeling sleepy.

"My apologies. In my excitement, I failed to recall what blood-draining does to the living body. Of course, my dear. Four will be plenty, if not more so." He shifted to set the fourth needle in a special case, joining three others that also contained my life essence. "I've put you through much, today. You may take some time for yourself. Rest, get some food. As for myself, I'm eager to begin experimenting with the samples. For the time being, you may act as you wish." He turned to me, helping me down from the chair. "Are you of health to walk? Or do you need my assistance?"

"N-no, Brain. I'm dizzy, but...I can manage at least to get back to the room," I gently refused.

"If that's your wish. Should I need you further, I will come find you," he told me. My ears perked in realization. "Oh, but...what if the others bother me, again?"

"That, they shouldn't. I've had quite the debate with Mohawk and Stripe. They know I was NOT pleased with recent events. Above that, I doubt the others will hassle you; wouldn't want a repeat of that night, would we?~"

His grin felt...comforting, somehow.

"Withdraw to the room, for now," he urged, dismissing me. I obeyed without question, waddling out and down the hall to our shared room. The dizzy spell still had its talons digging into my brain, so I skipped eating and went straight to my "bed". The second my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**************************************************

My slumber was dreamless, but comforting. Despite being trapped within a hidden hive of short, spiky monsters, I felt rather...safe. Likely credited to Brain's authority over me. I wasn't woken up by clawed hands. Instead, obnoxious laughter and cackling snapped me awake--and I groaned when my head hit the side of the cabinet drawer.

Gracious, that was loud!

Mumbling complaints, I crawled out of "bed" and stood to rub my sore spot. Sounded like the others were awake...

Must mean night had come, again.

With a sigh, I chose to satisfy my hunger with some more snacks, then poked my head out to see what the fuss was for. A few New-Bloods scurried by, paying me no mind as they rushed to join the others in the lobby. "New-Bloods", or "Newbies" as I liked to call 'em, were the newest additions to the Hive, mogwai that were allowed to partake in the Pupal Stage and hatch. Watching them reminded me of what Brain had once told me...that one day, I would be joining them.

Gosh, what would I even LOOK like as a gremlin? Would I turn out to be just another Greta? I cringed. Puffy lips and long flowing hair were NOT my thing.

In preference, I kinda hoped for a fur-hawk.

Brain had not yet called for me, so I let my curiosity lead me to the lobby. Huh, looked like Stripe was going solo in leading the raid, tonight. I had to wonder where Mohawk had gone off to. I observed from my hiding place while the participating gremlins fled through the gap created by the broken boards. It soon enough became...rather quiet, once they'd all gone.

So...what was I supposed to do, now?

My "caretaker" had never left me alone beyond letting me sleep. This whole time, I'd been in his company. Now that he was busy in the lab, I was left to do...what, exactly? Guess I'd have to figure that out.

My ears perked and lowered as I scanned the room. Only a few gremlins remained, likely the ones who have either partied too much the evening before, or those Newbies who just weren't suited for tonight's raid. With the "living sea" of green and brown mostly gone, I could make out the furry forms of the other mogwai. 34, from what I could count. One of them, I could identify as a number of my own Spawn. Ugh...it felt weird, calling it that.

It had been something I'd asked Brain in the lab: "What was different between Spawn and Offspring?"

Spawn, he'd explained, was just the result of a brief mutation of water introduced to a mogwai or gremlin's skin. Every mogwai and gremlin was birthed with this genetic mutation, and creating more through water would only result in more specimens with the same mindset: destroy, wreck, ruin.

Offspring...well...those were special.

They were created through the tight bond of two gremlins. Strictly gremlins, because mogwai bodies weren't capable of bearing the stresses that came with rearing young. Female gremlins could carry and birth up to four mogwai at a time, and each one born this way developed his or her own mindset, their own personality. They carried the genes of two different gremlin specimens, which would influence their thought patterns as they grew.

This made me curious. Could this explain why Gizmo turned out as sweet and cute as he was?

I lightly flickered an ear, waking me from thought. I wasn't going to interact with my forced Spawn. I couldn't. For my sake, it was better they didn't remember which mogwai they'd come from. Still...if I were going to survive as a member of this Hive, it never hurt to make some friends.

If these creatures COULD make friends.

With slow steps, I made my way out into the lobby, casting glances at the different mogwai. Shocking, sometimes, how different mogwai fur could be, compared to the mono skin tones of the gremlins. All around, I could spot furballs of whites, browns, grays, blacks, heck--even a "red head". How was it these coat colors and patterns were never transferred into the appearances of their gremlin forms? Huh, that might be another question I'd have to ask Brain.

My gaze eventually drifted to a lone mogwai in the distant corner of the lobby. It was nearly my height, solid-gray, except for a swipe of white across its stomach. Its face nearly resembled Lenny's, when he was a mogwai. But this one's teeth were rounded, kinda like a beaver's. Quite possibly Lenny's Offspring? I was cautious in my approach, noting that it played with a child's rubber ball rather lazily, as though it were bored.

"Uh...um...h-hi, there."

I froze a moment as the other mogwai whipped its head around to stare at me. The look its greenish eyes gave me...it wasn't of hate. More like...suspicion.

"...I-I'm Hazel. Heh. Uh, Brain's mogwai?" I tried to smile.

"Human," the gray mogwai chirped.

"Er, yes. I was the human that, uh...that tumbled down here."

He--judging by his voice--simply stared at me, unimpressed. Oookay...

"S-so...what's your name?"

He turned away from me, eventually shrugging a shoulder.

"Don't...don't you have one?"

He shook his head, lazily rolling the ball back and forth.

"Hm. Well..." An idea formed in my head. "Then how 'bout this: I help give you a name, you play a round of ball with me. Sound fair?"

His head tilted as he returned his gaze to me. His suspicious glance had gone, replaced with interest. "Deal."

"Ah, okay. Let's see, here..." I tried to cross my arms as best a mogwai could. What did one name a mogwai? Gizmo's wasn't hard; he was discovered by an inventor. Stripe's wasn't either; he was named for the fur-hawk on his head. Mohawk's, well...for obvious reasons. George and Lenny...I suspect were common mobster names, and the two DID have that sort of vibe. Daffy? Pff--he was crazy. Reason enough. Flash? Well, he was a gremlin, but...he liked flashing women. Gross.

The mogwai in front of me was mostly gray, so...

"Granite?"

His expression showed disgust.

"Stone?"

No change.

"Cloud?"

He made a gagging sound, pointing a finger toward his open mouth.

"Storm?"

He waved one hand as if fanning away a stench.

"Huh..." I noted his appearance, spotting that smidge of white on his belly. Hey--wait...

"How 'bout 'Smidge', for the bit of white across your stomach?"

The gray mogwai peered down at his coat's one detail, expression seemingly testing the name in thought. "Smidge," he repeated, testing it on his tongue, as well. He repeated it two more times, then smirked. And nodded.

"Smidge, then?" I smiled back.

"Smidge," he nodded again in agreement. He then stood and gathered up his ball. I instantly held up my hands to catch it, lowering them when he shook his head. "No hands. Head," he instructed, prepping to toss the object. Oh. I instead held my arms out to my sides, stance shifting to prep myself to literally headbutt the ball. He tossed it, and I jumped. Nailed it!

The ball bounced back to him, and he hurried to catch it before it rolled too far away. A short chuckle fled from him, and...I guess I giggled, too. He repeated the toss, and I repeated my return. Four turns later, he rolled the ball to me, his stance mimicking mine. Oh--HE wanted a turn. I tossed, he head-bumped. Then I was the one to retrieve the ball. Our game tactic repeated until we figured out we could simply run and head-bump the ball to keep it in the air. Our actions and giggle-fits drew the attention of other mogwai, and gradually, THEY all wanted to play, too!

One more joined in. Then two. Then four.

And pretty quickly, we had a small group of mogwai head-bumping a ball to keep it airborne. It nearly resembled the rave parties we--er, the humans used to have. Y'know, the ones where hundreds of people tried to keep a glowing ball bouncing around the crowd?

Our game kept up for hours. Occasionally, some of us--myself, included--would take breaks to rest our heads, resuming the game once the dizziness had passed. A good mood had drifted over us; I could especially tell when I'd once stumbled and fell, a few other mogwai promptly falling down on top of me. Nobody grunted or complained--we only laughed.

Heh...maybe these guys weren't so bad, after all.

Unfortunately, the fun didn't last.

One of our group had just bumped the ball back up, when we all froze to rapidly-growing laughter. LOTS of it. It almost sounded like...like cheering.

The Gremlin Raid was returning.

In a panic, our group scattered, hurrying back to their places their "masters" had left them. Smidge stuck with me, though. He tightly held his ball, nervously. His expression mirrored his emotion.

"Steady there, Smidge," I spoke softly. While I knew I had little to fear from the gremlins, I had to keep in mind that the other mogwai were the gremlins' fair game; anything could be dealt to them. We both jumped--startled--as the spiked creatures started to burst back in through the literal hole in the boarded wall. Laughter erupted from many grinning faces. What had them so stirred up?

Soon enough, Stripe crawled back in, a grin of victory across his mug. Had they succeeded in breaking in and robbing a place? Did they wreck someone's car, cause a traffic jam or collision? Did they cause a power-outage?

I heard it, then.

Screeching.

Stripe was holding something. Something ALIVE.

Avoiding getting shoved aside by the gremlins, I tried to get as good a look as I could at the screech's source. Something...furry. White with some brown. Another mogwai?

I crawled on hands and knees to the wall, the only space free from the scaly bodies piling back into the lobby. From there, I shot another look to Stripe. And gasped.

Screeching his protest and hanging by his leg grasped in Stripe's hand was...

"Gizmo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting on 404's next chapter now, so it may be tomorrow night when it's updated. (Work in the morning. x-x)
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy some more mogwai shenanigans. XD


	6. Quarantine

I hadn't been able to go forth that night in any attempt to aid Gizmo. Soon after the announcement was made that the "traitor" had been captured, Brain made haste to find and gather me. Believe me, I'd protested--said I'd wanted to help the distressed mogwai. Brain made it clear that I was not to approach Gizmo in any way. A "grand celebration", he'd told me, was being planned out for the hive, and the Gremlin bosses had something "special" saved for their "guest of dishonor".

In the early hours of the morning, Brain had kept me in his "sanctuary", preventing me from leaving. I'd gone to bed a little peeved, that day.

But no sooner than Brain had retired for sleep did I get up to scurry out. A part of me wanted to be assured Gizmo wasn't hurt. Or worse.

Odds weren't in my favor that I'd even find the sweet-natured mogwai in a building so huge. Not because I feared the other mogwai and gremlins would try to stop me; no. They were all noisily slumbering. I was afraid I'd run out of time before I'd ever get close to Gizmo's location. I mean...where would they even take him?

I hid myself wherever I could, thoughts drifting over the layout of the building. Wherever they'd keep him, they'd want him all by his lonesome, right? My ears perked once I was sure I'd figured it out.

Quarantine.

My body moved faster than my mind could process. I was quickly hopping down several flights of stairs to reach the lower levels. The heavy doors to Quarantine had been left cracked open. Likely because the gremlins weren't strong enough to push it closed. Finding plenty of space had been provided for me, I slipped in and scanned the hall within. Most of the cell doors were broken, missing. The rooms tucked inside? All full of junk.

My foot bumped something as I waddled along, and I looked to find a flashlight settling against the wall. Some of the rooms and the hall itself were dark; visibility was poor, even with night-vision. My pudgy hands picked it up to test the switch. Light shot forth to illuminate the opposite wall. Good; it still worked.

My wandering continued, my arms occupied with shining said light into each room as I explored. Similar sight, no matter what the room: junk...junk...junk...old appliances...ew, was all of that hospital waste?!

"Bright light! Bright light!" a voice screeched from the next room.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" I nearly panicked, switching the light off. After calming myself, I peered back inside the room. It was probably the cleanest of the rooms, the only "junk" inside being several unused trash cans, hospital blankets, and empty boxes of shipped food. Tossed up on a pile of said junk was a cage.

In that cage was Gizmo.

His ears had been covering his face to block out the intrusion of light. Soon after I'd turned it off, he pulled them away to give me his full attention. From where I stood, I couldn't make out a lot, other than his form. I didn't smell any blood, so I didn't think he was seriously hurt. "Gizmo?" I spoke out, testing the atmosphere between us. He didn't speak, but emitted a whimper.

"I-it's okay, bud. I'm not here to hurt ya. Actually...it'd be kinda hard, since...well, mogwai arms don't permit much," I tried to joke off, hoping to prove to him I wasn't a mean mogwai. My eyes caught sight of his wide ears lifting. I took that as a sign to approach. Slowly.

"Uh, m-my name's Hazel. I'm, uh...I guess I'm Brain's assistant, or something like that--"

He lightly squeaked in fear.

"Er--no, no! Not like that! I mean, I never intended to become an assistant. It just kinda...it just happened. He'd made it that way to spare my life," I hurried to correct. Gosh, I knew I looked bad in the eyes of the Gremlins' most popular mogwai...

His ears perked again and a pudgy hand lifted toward me.

"Talk...ing?"

Talking? What, did he want to know how I was able to? Oh, that's right. Clear speech was next to impossible for both Mogwai and Gremlin. As far as anyone knew, Brain was the only one able to speak beyond a single word or two.

"Er...y-yeah. I can explain that," I began, nodding once. "I...I didn't used to always look like this. Um...do you...do you remember Billy? The lady that was going to be his wife?"

Gizmo nodded, slowly nearing my side of the cage.

"Okay. I..." I paused. How did one tell a mogwai one of its current kind used to be a member of another? "I once was one of them: a human."

His ears perked for a third time.

"I was a person; a lady. But I did something stupid, and ended up tumbling into those gremlins' hands. They...they were originally just going to eat me and be done with it, but...Brain stopped 'em. In exchange for my life, I was supposed to assist him in any of his science experiments. They didn't value me as I was, so Brain experimented on me...and I ended up looking like this." I motioned to myself.

A quiet purr accompanied Gizmo's breathing. I think that meant he was comfortable with me.

"I kept the ability to talk, but...now I'm stuck like this," I finished. The male tilted his head, "Find help?" I shook my head, ears lowering. "I can still talk, but that doesn't mean I can approach the humans. I'm not fast enough to out-run those gremlins. Besides, if I up and left, I'm pretty sure the others would use you as leverage."

He gave me an odd look.

"...Right. 'Why would I be concerned?'. You...remember those movie things the humans had you take part in? Where they had you pit up against the gremlins, recorded you on cameras?"

He nodded.

"I got to watch those movies, so I kinda know you. Sort of. I didn't know they really treated you, this way. If I were able, I'd stop it. Somehow..."

Gizmo sighed sadly.

"What about you? How'd they find you?"

"...Didn't need. Give away. Go bye-bye."

I tried to make sense of what he'd told me, "So...the people who were making the movies...didn't need you anymore?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

His hands gently mimicked the motions of typing on a keyboard, personally providing the sounds effects.

"...They wanted to switch to computers?"

Again, he nodded.

"Ohh. They wanted to use CG. And while they were figuring up what to do with you, the gremlins came back and bagged you?"

A third time, he nodded.

"But...why didn't Billy--oh."

Because "Billy" was an actor. So was his "wife". They had busy lives to keep their minds off the little furball. Shoot, they might not have even been a couple outside the movies, for all I knew. Movies were fake, after all. Entertainment, nothing more.

"Sorry, Giz. I hate that this happened to you," I muttered. His purring stopped and he reached to pat my arm. "You...too," he said. I gave him what smile I could. "Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here however I can, okay? Since I used to be human, I kept my resistance to sunlight. The gremlins need me until Brain can re-create the genetic sunblock from the labs. As soon as the chance arises, I'll break you out of here, and we'll find a home, together. I promise." I thought over what I'd just said, my ears lowering. "If, that is, you're not against the idea? I know you said the humans didn't want you, anymore. A-and I kinda thought--"

He hummed in yet another nod. That shocked me.

"R-really? You'd be okay with staying with me, even though we just met? That I'm a stranger to you?"

He smiled back, "Not...bad, either. Good, good."

He trusted me, 'cause I was a good mogwai, too. I giggled, softly.

"Um...have you eaten? Do you need anything? Juice? I-I can get it while the others are sleeping. It's after 6 AM; plenty safe for you to eat something," I offered. A quick glance at the lock on the cage door told me I couldn't take Gizmo with me. Whatever he needed, I'd have to fetch.

"Hungry," he agreed.

I huffed, briefly, "Okay. I think I can sneak something from the hive's stash. I'll be back as soon as I can. Uh...j-just...I guess, try to get comfortable...?" My stubby arms fumbled with the flashlight as I turned to leave, switching it on to brighten the hall.

My heart throbbed when my left ear picked up the quiet sounds of soft sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel, meet Gizmo. And make sure he's fed, too!
> 
> I hope to have "404" updated within the next couple of days. Just FYI.


	7. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV switch from Hazel to Brain.

Something felt wrong as I'd startled awake. It was rather...quiet. A sharp turn to the fallen cabinet proved my companion's absence. I permitted a low sigh; I knew where she'd gone.

Remembering to determine my own decency as I stood, I fought slumber, groggily stepping out into the hall. Careful claws were lifted to grip my glasses and remove them briefly, free digits rubbing the center of my forehead to fend off the ache behind my eyes. The previous evening had wielded outstanding results. My experiments were coming along as planned. Perhaps I'd become too engrossed, risking staying up until sunrise. I was so close to completing my formula; I could sense it!

All I required now was to create a preservative to keep the cells in Hazel's blood from dying. Dead cells wielded no effect. Once that final step was accomplished, I could begin replicating the final solution--and provide my inferior brethren with a cheap knock-off. For now, I had to keep Hazel close. Whatever compounds existed in her flesh and blood were vital for my completed formula. In short, I had to keep her safe, unharmed. Beyond Death's reach, if necessary. If she were eliminated, I would have to start over from scratch.

...Not when I'd come so far.

Snores invaded my ears as I entered the main lobby. I couldn't resist giving the room a look. Everywhere my eyes landed were slumbering bodies. Garbage littered the floor. Odd substances stained the walls from where my brethren had thrown various food items and beverages. Something was beginning to fester and mold; the stench forced me to momentarily cover my nose. I didn't hold back a glare aimed at the other members of my species.

To think...I was once one of these mindless creatures. Destructive, acting only on impulse. Perfectly suited to live among their own trash and waste? Disgusting, really. Once my serum for sun-immunity was finished, I'd gladly be rid of these pigs.

Brushing by them, I made way to the lower floors, dreading so many stairs. Naturally, they had to ruin the elevators...

My ears perked instinctively at the curious discovery of wrapped food items dropped along the steps. Someone had been down this way. Leaving them be, I followed their trail to the wing of the building that held the Quarantined sector. Upon spotting the open door, I paused. A box containing snacks and beverages was hastily pulled through the doorway. A smirk nearly crossed my features.

Deciding to wait a few minutes, I waited by the door--eventually pulling it open enough to permit my entrance. Nearing the other end of the hall was a small bundle of brown fur, a box perched on its head. I'd forced back a groan while I made my way to stand by the doorway of the room she'd entered: the little traitor's cell.

"I know you said you weren't thirsty, but I brought drinks, anyway," I heard her say. A thud on the floor within signaled she'd set her box down. There was a shift from within the cage. The sound of plastic opening followed.

"Here. Hope you're okay with snack cakes. The others already munched everything else," she said--presumably talking to our prisoner. With a hum, the mogwai they'd called "Gizmo" noisily accepted the offered food, disturbed plastic crackling briefly as items exchanged hands. There was a pop from cardboard, as though something were inserted. A juice box, perhaps?

"I was told we could safely drink juice," she spoke. Another hum in approval. And...casual chatter ensued. Most of it consisted of Hazel explaining herself to the other mogwai: her past, likes and dislikes, hobbies. Subjects she'd...never shared with me, before. Nor had I ever asked. It...made me realize just how little I knew about my assistant.

She'd stayed at home with her parents until her graduation from high school, when she chose to move to New York in search of opportunity. She favored summer apart from other seasons, mostly to indulge in something called "water parks". She loved books and movies, as well as a shade of green called "mint". Mexican cuisine was her preferred food. She continued on and on, allowing me to secretly learn more and more about who she was. Strangely, she never spoke of me; neither good or negative. Neutral, perhaps? Maybe it were possible I just hadn't presented myself in a manner to lean in either direction? In that case, I could assume it safe to try and put myself in a positive light, figuratively speaking.

Silence severed the conversation within, and familiar brown fur padded back out into the hall. She froze with a gasp upon noting my presence, fear in her expression, white-speckled coat bristling. I cleared my throat.

"Running the extra rounds, are we?"

Her smaller form shook, ears dropping. Soon after, her head lowered, almost in shame. "...I'm sorry," she muttered out, so softly I almost couldn't hear her. When I gave her no further word, she explained herself, "I just...I wanted to be sure he ate, got something to drink. Enjoyed a little company." I permitted a slight nod, "Despite my telling you this was his designated punishment before the ceremony?"

"...Would it have been wrong of me to let him go hungry? Leave him parched?" she questioned back.

I thought this over. Certainly, other mogwai and their gremlin counterparts would never be considerate to one another. In a typical gremlin's mind, everything was from a "Finder's Keepers" point of view. Whether it belonged to another or not, it wouldn't matter. Both our species lacked the common traits of kindness and respect. What Hazel had done, while frowned upon by the others, was appreciated by the civilized sort. That, I had even aimed for, myself. Certainly, I wouldn't be able to create and maintain a whole new hive on my own, which was why I'd planned to take Hazel along with me.

It may have been in better interest if I'd eased up such harshness.

"...Perhaps it would. Even if the others do not understand, choosing to show kindness to the mogwai--"

"Gizmo."

Hmm...she was not afraid to use his name.

"--separates you from the others of the hive. Makes you civil, where they are not," I continued. "And while I cannot bend will to, say, set him free...I must applaud you for your decision. It's almost...admirable. However..." I'd held up a claw to pause her motion to speak. "I can only let this pass once; you can't let me catch you down here, again. Should Mohawk and the other boss gremlins find out--"

"They'll have me taken away," Hazel nodded, already having heard this explanation. "Precisely," I agreed, glancing by her into the other...into Gizmo's cell. He, too, had frozen in place, his half-eaten snacks dropped on the cage floor. "...His fate is not up to me, however. Yet, yours is. So...I would advise you to follow me back through the hall." Although hesitant, Hazel nodded, giving in. With that, I guided her away from Gizmo's room.

She said nothing during our return trip. If I had to guess, it was because she was lost in her thoughts. The ache behind my eyes throbbed, sharply. The grogginess was present. I needed to get more rest.

"Brain?"

My gaze drifted. "Yes?"

"...How, uh..." She tilted her head, an ear perking. "How's your experiment coming along?"

"Increasingly well, my dear. In fact, it shouldn't be long until I can begin producing the serum; just a few minor bugs to work out. Why the interest?"

"...And...when am I to undergo the ritual?"

"Once I feel you are prepared both mentally and physically to do so."

Only after my response did she meet my gaze. "Then...could I make a request?"

"You may..."

"Could you engage my metamorphosis, tomorrow night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a bizarre request...!
> 
> '404' should be updated by tomorrow night.


	8. Request Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hazel's POV.

The look he shot me with those words...ears down, reptilian eyes wide, mouth parted...

He almost looked...cute.

"My dear, why so suddenly? You haven't even been a mogwai but for only a couple of days," he spoke. I quietly swallowed my fear, "Well...maybe I'm just...maybe I'm tired of being like this: short with stubby limbs and practically imbalanced. Plus, all this fur's made me hot and uncomfortable at times. Y-you said once your experiment was finished, we could proceed. Let me become a gremlin, and we could flee the hive, right? Why not just go ahead and complete a step?"

His expression did not approve, "Doing just that so early would only convince the bosses to take you away, much sooner. So long as you remain a mogwai, at least while among Mohawk's hive, you'd stay within my care."

He shut the heavy door behind us as we departed the hall to Quarantine, silently urging me up each step of the stairs.

"Why can't I become a gremlin, now?" I wondered.

"If you did, one of the bosses would claim you. Since you and I are not--or shall ever be fated to be--mates, this means they may make claim over you after your Pupal Stage. And because Mohawk is technically head of the hive, he'd be the first to have rights over you. As I've said many a time before, I have protection and care of you so long as you continue to aid in my experiments--and remain a mogwai," he answered, climbing along behind me.

A sound of frustration was my response.

"Be patient, Hazel. While I have never been a mogwai myself, I can understand how infuriating this must be for you. I'm confident you see now why most mogwai are so eager to undergo metamorphosis so soon after spawning. Not a lot can be accomplished in such a small form," he smiled, a softness present in his features as he looked down at me from the top step.

"Well, don't you have some secret lab, somewhere? Or something?" I asked, aiming to ease my inner anger.

"You have my word, when the time is right, we will initiate your metamorphosis," he nodded, patting my back. "But now is not that time. The formula is almost complete. Aid me just a little longer, and we'll move on to the next step, rather quickly."

I sighed, almost groaning. Impatient as I was, he was right. Mohawk and the others already had my Spawns; more than likely already had offspring with them. Kinda felt weird, knowing I was some form of grandmother, already. And in my 20's, at that.

He chuckled, "If you'd prefer, we can continue the experiments after we rest."

There was no hesitation. "If that'll help get us out of this hive, any faster," I nodded, right away.

"I'll wake you early, then," he assured me. We retired for sleep without further word.

***************************************

It was dusk when I woke; I could tell by my "internal clock". While I hadn't been a mogwai long, it wasn't hard to adjust to my new sleeping schedule. The hive had all gathered in the lobby, the noises and cries signaling some form of party taking place.

Brain and I did not attend. However, I was curious to know what it was for.

We'd left the chaos behind in favor of the lab's silence. Garbed in white coats, face masks, and protective goggles, we worked solely on perfecting Brain's formula. For hours, I watched as he focused on breaking down the cells in my blood, claiming the secret to preserving the cells for the genetic sunblock rested in my blood's plasma. All throughout the evening, I'd let Brain take further samples from me, each time getting closer to finding the solution the tan gremlin was looking for.

Eight blood-drawings later, and with the hours pushing close to sunrise, Brain tiredly presented a small vial of a clear liquid. "Here we have it, my dear. The first of many to be produced: our Genetic Sunblock."

I didn't dare touch it, not wanting to risk my clumsy grip failing and dropping the vial.

"As it stands, we've only enough for one injection. However, now that I know what the contents are, I shall be able to recreate it in greater quantities. A little chemical alteration to your blood's plasma permits the cells to remain alive even after withdrawal from your body, hence permitting the formula's effects to remain viable during long periods of time. Given a few more nights, I should be able to produce a few more vials. Then we can present the previously-failed product to the hive, and make our way out from there," Brain explained, proceeding to tuck the vial in a secure place.

"And where would we go?" I questioned, lifting the paper towel from my hand. The bleeding appeared to have stopped.

"For now, anywhere away from humans. We'll leave New York, find someplace secluded, where most would be less likely to find us. Once settled, we'll begin the process of Spawning, then present the new Spawns with our finished formula."

"And if any of them question your authority...?"

"They shall not. After I make a few adjustments to the formula, they'll be rendered weaker than myself. In such cases that I must defend myself, you see. Or you, for that matter."

One of my ears perked. "Weaker? What do you mean?"

He smirked, removing his lab coat. "You can't truly expect I'd be able to rid of any traitors by tossing them in sunlight; that would be remedied by the formula. No. Instead, I'm going to add an altered protein to the formula that will physically weaken the muscular structure of whichever Spawns we give the sunblock. Yours and my injections, however, will not be given this protein. This way, should any of our hive-mates attempt to over-throw either of us, they won't be strong enough to see it through."

"What if weapons were introduced?" I sat back on my pillow-bed, once we'd returned to our quarters. The gremlins' party was calming down.

"Well," he briefly laughed, "I'd have to invent a chemical substance either for bullet-proofing or for rapid healing. I'd have much time on my hands once this hive is left behind, so that will prove no strife with me."

Subjects of discussion changed as he handed out our dinner: packaged crackers and bottled drinks. Once we'd fled the hive, he promised, we'd see to having a proper meal. By now, I was missing chicken, burgers, and pizza. Tacos, most of all. He and I humored the concept of a taco party with our new hive-mates, letting it be the warming thought that filled my head as I went to sleep.

Unfortunately, my slumber was cut short, yet again. Small hands shook me awake. With a quiet groan, I turned my head to peer up at the mogwai disturbing me.

Green eyes peered down at me through a mass of gray fur.

"Smidge?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm visiting with family at this time, so updates to '404' have been paused for a little bit. Here's another update for LNS, in the meantime.
> 
> I so far have 2 votes to make a Part 2 for "Nocturnal", so I'll be working on that when I get a chance. Right now, things are crazy, with everyone having brought a total of 6 or 7 little kids to Grandpa's rental house. (They're driving me insane!!)


	9. Trespassing

Where I was off to this time, I wasn't sure. In the dark, I guess.

Smidge hadn't said much. Not that he could, anyway. But frantic movements were enough to tell me something bad had happened. Whatever that was, he wanted me to know.

Getting up quietly so as to not wake Brain, I followed Smidge through the run-down remains of the hospital. Wherever it was we were going, there appeared to be fewer and fewer gremlins lying about. Eventually, we came to a sector where the others weren't allowed; there were no gremlins, here.

And by the looks of things, I could guess why.

Body chutes, old chilling units, and holding cabinets...what were once exam tables...this had to be the morgue. Judging by the faint smell...

Glad I'd eaten, hours ago.

Smidge didn't seem bothered. That, or he was unable to smell. Either way, he was too frantic to pay it mind.

He signaled me into following him inside a dark room. Sight wasn't an issue, thanks to our night-vision. I just wish he'd bothered to take a moment to forewarn me about the cocoon slime. My body froze and ears dropped at the suction sound emitted when I took a step in. The goo was already cold. I fought a cringe.

"Here, here!" the gray mogwai called, having found a light switch. Dim lights came on, one flickering and dying almost immediately. Only a few desk lights remained on, but it was enough to make out many, MANY cocoons. Opposite of us was an entryway to a conjoining room. It, too, was stocked full of cocoons.

Suppose this was the end result of the party, huh?

Loud pats of bare feet against the goo-soiled floor hinted me to Smidge's movements. Where was he leading me? Ignoring the urge to cringe, I slowly trailed after. Along the way, I glanced from 'coon to 'coon. Other than a difference in pigment, I couldn't make heads or tails of which one was whom. My companion soon enough waved me over to a particular one. Brown, slimy. Looked like many of the others.

"...W-what's wrong, Smidge?" I finally asked. He simply pressed a palm against its surface. "G...Gizmo."

Gizmo...?

Wait.

"You mean...you mean he's...?" I gasped. Smidge nodded. And just like that, I wasn't sure what to do, say. Gizmo had been force-fed during the "party". Now, here he was, contained in a cocoon and shoved into a back corner like storage units. "Why are you showing me this?" I asked. To Smidge, to myself, to no one...I didn't know. I just opened my mouth. The gray mogwai faced me with a look of...suspicion? "Plan to escape. Make new home?"

"...Um..."

"You and Brain. Talking. Planning?"

"Y-yes...uh...how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

I shivered. Were we busted, now? Was he going to tell the others?

"Okay, yes. Brain and I were planning to ditch this place when we could. Smidge, don't tell the big bosses, ple--"

"Take me, too."

I paused. "What?"

He tapped his chest. "Take me, too."

"...Wait...you don't...what?"

Perhaps I was still getting over the shock of finding Gizmo in a cocoon, or that Smidge somehow knew about my plan with Brain. I couldn't make sense of what the gray fuzzball was telling me, so he repeated himself twice. From what I could understand, Smidge didn't want to be another scaly bully. He didn't want to be bad; he just wanted to be himself, get away from this hive. He'd gone looking for company--for me, since I was one of the only few mogwai he considered a friend--and he'd overheard my conversation with Brain. Clearly, he wanted to leave as much as we did. I didn't know Smidge too well, but I knew him well enough to know he wasn't bad by nature. Rather, he faked it just to keep the others off his back. He wasn't that way with me. After all, I'd given him "some" identity in exchange for a round of ball.

I gave myself time to calm down, clear my thoughts, get ahold of myself. Smidge wanted out, too. Granted, it would take more than just myself, Brain, and Gizmo to maintain a stable hive. I doubted Brain would be on board, and Gizmo wasn't available for discussion. Could we offer a spot for Smidge?

"Well...okay. Look, I think we can make a deal: if you can help me, Brain, and Gizmo get out of here, I'll secure you a place in our new hive. But you can't tell anyone else of our plotted escape, okay?" I told him. He eagerly nodded. My small body let out a sigh of relief. At least he was on our side.

"All right...I guess now, we focus our attention on Gizmo. Since the 'big bosses' force-fed him, we're going to have to wait til he emerges before we can carry out with our 'operation'. I just hope he'll still be good in gremli--"

A bright light was flashed within the room, causing both Smidge and me to screech out. The light--a flashlight--was aimed away from us, and rude cackling erupted from the doorway. Gremlins blocked our way out. Unfortunately, they weren't the common Spawn. Instead, Smidge and I had to face Mohawk, George, and Lenny. Other than the illumination from the flashlight and the occasional flare of George's cigar, there weren't many other light sources to make out their expressions.

But I could guess they weren't "warm and welcoming".

Lenny was first to step forward, the less-than-threatening gremlin urging Smidge to him. Thanks to a second glance, I could see a definite resemblance between the two. Smidge HAD to be Lenny's offspring. However, with the gray mogwai out of the line of fire, that left me alone to face the gremlins. A fourth gremlin appeared beside George, the mob boss-like gremlin resting his arm around its shoulders.

Well...HER shoulders.

She didn't resemble Greta at all, thankfully. She was brown-fleshed, had long white hair, and a patch of dark skin over an eye. Currently, she wasn't wearing anything but some ripped robes. Her body was still rather slime-coated, and she didn't look too happy. Yet...something about this gremlin was familiar...

Hold up--that's right! She was my Spawn!

So that was why the gremlins were down here. She must've just hatched from her cocoon. And at the same time, they must've heard me talking with Smidge.

Mohawk silently stepped closer, seemingly glaring right through me. Fear grasped my furry form. If I were going to talk myself out of this one, I needed to do so now!

"I-it wasn't his fault! I-I asked him to bring me down here. I-I wanted to see what these were like. What awaited me," I spoke, stepping back until I bumped Gizmo's cocoon. There was a shift in their expressions. Were they interested in what I said? Or just confused? "Y-yes. Yes! Uh...I'm considering joining the hive. Y'know...as one of you. A-and I wanted to know what the Pupal Stage was like. Smidge knew where the, uh...hatchery was, so I asked him."

The finned gremlin growled at me.

"N-not allowed down here, right? Ehehe...I, uh...gotcha. A thousand apologies," I tried to smile, hoping they'd go easy on me. Maybe just let me run right out the door?

Switching off his flashlight, Mohawk reached with his free hand to grasp me by my nape, lifting me off the floor.

Nope.

"Honest! I was just curious!" I cried out, still not wanting to get Smidge in trouble. He'd taken a risk in leading me to find Gizmo, and in return, I'd promised to let him join in our escape. Besides Brain, he was the only one among the hive whom wasn't against me. At the rate I was going, I'd need all the support I could get.

Instead of listening to my cries, the gremlin group scurried into the halls with me and Smidge in tow. Smidge walked just a few steps behind Lenny, ears down. I could only guess he'd be getting his punishment, later. Since I was being carried out like trash, I had the feeling I was getting mine now.

So...what was it gonna be? Would I be force-fed? Dunked in more water? Subjected to a series of lights, all while the gremlins laughed at me? Perhaps I'd simply be as mistreated as Gizmo, tied down so they could attach and rip strips of tape off me. Or even stick me up on a dart board, and chuck darts at me. Or--

I was tossed, and my body collided with metal bars. There was a loud 'BANG', then a 'CLICK'. I shook myself, then peered up and around. A cage. And Mohawk had just put a lock on it. He growled a laugh at me. "Stay til dusk," he grunted, turning briefly to signal the others out.

"Wha--you're just gonna leave me in here? C'mon, I'm sorry, okay? I gotta get back to Brain before--"

I was interrupted with another bright flash, and yet another screech, as I tried to shield myself with my ears. Mohawk and George again laughed their amusement, the latter snuffing out his cigar and tossing it at my cage. Ash and smoldering cinders broke off and scattered across the floor of the cage--which I hurried away from to avoid. The lingering burning smell soon enough had me coughing.

The others had gone, by then. Their teasing laughter faded. I looked into what part of the hall I could still see, only to find Smidge standing there, looking conflicted. He wasn't there long; Lenny returned to retrieve him. Moments later, the hall was silent. With a sigh, I slumped down against the bars, folding my ears over my face and pressing my hands over them.

Brain was going to be furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update to "Gremlins" for you all to read while waiting on '404'. XD


	10. Three Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV switch from Hazel to Brain.

Hazel was a restless one.

Despite my words for her to stay out of the others' way, she persisted on sneaking off. It was no surprise that I woke to find her absent. Again.

Had she been as restless as a human?

In either case, I couldn't say I blamed her behavior; there simply wasn't much for a mogwai to do in the hive. When the time came to form my own, I had planned to change that. Perhaps offer instructive classes, as the humans did in the form of "schools"? As my assistant, Hazel could aid in educating the new hive. She had a formerly-human mind, after all; there was an exceedingly high chance she'd have an idea or two when it came to improving our future hive.

For the moment, all thoughts were put on hold. She was no doubt wandering around this decrepit building. Well, if not having gotten herself into trouble. Once decent, I departed our shared room to begin my search in the lobby. There, I noted the fewer numbers of the hive there were. Either Stripe grew trigger-happy again, or most believed they could make it back before sunrise. And clearly, failed.

Another mental sigh. Yet another reason I decided against "midnight partying".

My walk hadn't ceased until I reached what was once the hospital's ICU. The hive bosses had agreed to reform it into a penthouse. For this, coveted fancy furniture had been stolen during a previous raid and placed in this once-barren room. It was now packed to the brim with richly-colored human-sized beds, sofas, coffee tables on which to keep now-spoiling beverages and edibles, and various TV units. Many had been broken during the "parties" my brethren held in here, and instead of throwing them out, the others chose to shove them aside somewhere to make room for a new one they'd planned to steal. Supplying power? Well, that was another reason the hive kept me. Next to the Voltage Gremlin, whom was now dead, I was the only one whom possessed any knowledge to work the wiring. As I entered, I growled lowly at the sounds emitted from the current unit. They were watching yet another human porn movie. Disgusting.

The hive bosses offered me the option to stay in the "penthouse", but I preferred the solitude of my current arrangement in order to focus on improving my own knowledge, instead of the many scantily-clad females they kept in here. All of them were females Spawned and forced to undergo metamorphosis. Soon after, they were rushed into this room, where they were to stay unless one of the "bosses" found it appropriate for one of them to accompany them to address the rest of the hive. Those who weren't fond of the "bosses" remained spaced from them on whatever furniture wasn't occupied. The ones who adored them were currently snuggled up to them on the beds. Stripe, Mohawk, and George were lounging across the beds, females under both arms. George apparently had obtained a new one, one with white hair and a patch of dark skin over one eye.

A few females with absolutely no standards or morals reached for me as I walked by. Slight movements kept me out of their reach. Not a one in this room was best suited for me. Several were already expecting a new brood--likely one of the hive bosses'--and I was in no mood or position to opt for taking over the care of their offspring. As much as I despised admitting anything, especially when it came to growing fond over another--be it mogwai or gremlin--I rather fancied just one. And all I wanted to know was her whereabouts.

"Good evening, brothers," I greeted as I approached the occupied beds. They returned with a grunt or a nod of acknowledgement. "Not that I enjoy interrupting your 'pleasantries', but I happened to notice the mogwai you allowed me to be responsible for is missing. 'Hazel', if you remember? Have you by chance seen her?"

Cackles almost instantly surfaced from a couple of them. That was a definite "yes".

Mohawk turned to one of his females and growled a few words to her. She, to my disgust, reached into her clothing to withdraw a key. Her mate then took it to toss it to me--which I caught, despite wanting to simply let it hit the floor. "Wandering. In hatchery. Find her there," Mohawk grinned his reply. "Unchanged, I hope? Not that our recent conversation could be so easily forgotten," I nearly scowled. George waved me off in boredom. His new female didn't appear happy to be with him. I almost felt apologetic for her. "Mogwai fine. Caged, downstairs," Mohawk spoke on. That was all I needed to know. Leaving this room was my top priority.

The moment the door clicked shut after me, I let my inner cringe emerge in a shiver. If that was how they chose mates, I doubted I ever wanted one. Key in hand, I proceeded down the nearest stairs to locate the hatchery.

********************************

I found the cages just inside the entryway. Hesitant as I was to step inside, due to the horrid conditions these cocoons were being kept in, I did so to find Hazel bundled up in one corner of her cage. She rested on her side, ears covering her face in her slumber. Most of her cage was covered in some sort of ash-like substance. The remnants of a cigar told me the whole story. Her furry form stirred awake as I unlocked and opened the cage door.

"Brain?" She sighed. "Am I glad to see--"

"What was it I kept stressing to you?" I interrupted.

"...Not to leave your side unless you permit me?"

"Hazel, I can't keep you safe if you continue to wander off without my knowing of it."

"I know...I'm sorry." She sat up, ears lowered.

"Care to explain yourself?" I questioned. She seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I can," she admitted.

"Hm...?"

"Smidge had woken me. He wanted to show me something. What happened to Gizmo."

Ah...so she'd found out. A shame, really. I knew how she felt about him, and thought it best to hold such information from her. I momentarily shut my eyes and drew in a calming breath.

"I can't have you end up in one of these again, Hazel. Even though they're my brethren, three of them all-together are not opposed to turning against me. Continue to misbehave, and they'll think I can't hold the reins over you."

She nodded her understanding. "Just don't tell the others. They think *I* asked Smidge to lead me down here."

"And...whom is this 'Smidge'?" I asked, genuinely curious as I bent to pick her up.

"I'm pretty sure he's one of Lenny's offspring. A gray mogwai, with a bit of white on his belly."

Ah. The one I'd seen her playing ball with. I remembered him. Suppose she'd considered him a friend figure. Maybe it would be for the best if I didn't tell her Lenny wasn't sure about keeping him. He didn't seem ready to be a father...

"Not to worry over his behalf. However, I can't say I'm not disappointed in you, my dear. You and I agreed to equal terms," I stressed, taking our leave from the hatchery. "I know we did. And I'm sorry. Again. I just..." she muttered. "Wanted to know Gizmo's fate," I finished for her. "Yet, not letting me know when you were leaving? Have you forgotten the last time the others were responsible for your vanishing act?"

"No. No, Brain. I haven't."

"They attempted to force-feed you."

"And you showed up with a pistol. I know..."

"Please do not disappoint me, again. Especially not when Mohawk's involved. He WILL take you away from me."

"I swear I won't, Brain. I promise."

"...You'll stay in our room, this evening. You will not go anywhere, or accompany me in the lab," I decided. It wasn't enough of a punishment, but it wasn't as if I could physically harm her, either. Acting too harshly would ultimately push her away from me, and into the others' arms.

"Okay..." she mumbled, sadly.

"I'm serious this time, Hazel."

"I know. I know. I won't go anywhere."

"...I'll trust your word. But this will be the last time I shield you. If you wander off and get yourself into trouble, again--"

"Brain. I heard you the first time. I won't leave the room, not until you come back and say I can," she'd then cut me off. She must have understood I wasn't happy with her.

"Smart girl," I lightly smirked in a nod. Silence filled the air during the remainder of the trip back. She only spoke again as we reached our room.

"Brain? Could, uh...could I ask you something?"

"If it's about your being able to undergo your Pupal Stage, you're not yet ready. Nor will I permit it at this time, as it is a part of your punishment," I responded.

"Well, besides that. Although I still want to do it."

"Very well. So...?"

"Can I call you 'Einstein'? I think it suits you better."

To that, I chuckled. This young female had ways of breaking my angered facade. "My dear, you may call me anything but what I'm not."

She snickered back. "C'mon, really? I don't think 'stupid' is part of your personal description."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain gets a new name! Too bad Hazel's on restriction, now. Maybe she could have avoided it if she'd given him his new name, earlier...


	11. Bring Forth the Traitor

My stomach was in knots.

Had been, all throughout the daylight hours.

Night was coming, and here I was, with no appetite--despite not having eaten all day. Shame, since Einstein had brought me my second favorite meal: pizza. Calling Brain "Einstein" took a little getting used to, but I could tell he preferred the new name.

The others could still refer to him as "Brain".

I pushed the pizza box away with a furry arm. It had been 24 hours since they'd forced Gizmo to eat after midnight; he was due to come out of his cocoon. The hive bosses had announced for everyone in the hive to be present for the "big reveal"--me, included. For that, I'd asked Einstein to bring us to a decent vantage point when the time came.

Einstein said he knew an adequate spot on the second floor. He'd left earlier to make sure said spot would be reserved for us. I still wasn't sure how to feel about this. So much had happened to Gizmo, and I hadn't even helped him escape, despite promising him. I prayed he'd be okay in gremlin form--and that he'd forgive me.

The cloth dangling over the doorway was brushed aside as Einstein re-entered. "Come with me," he spoke, giving me a faint nod. He proceeded back out as I stood up and wobbled over, finding the clothed gremlin waiting for me in the hall. We were both silent during the walk up to the second floor. After having him carry me up the stairs, I followed Einstein to our reserved spot at the guardrail. Other gremlins sat up here, laughing through mouthfuls of stolen snacks. Prepped for a "show", it would seem.

Not long after sitting, Einstein set a hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to me. "No matter what happens this evening, do not make a sound," he warned. I'd already been in too much trouble as of late, so I agreed. We then waited. More gremlins filled the lobby, the air flooded with cackles. I felt sick. Was it because of nerves? Was it because I hadn't eaten? Maybe it was because of the combination of nasty smells? Maybe all of the above.

Gradually, the laughter grew loud. Many of the creatures below made a path for the hive bosses, who were making their way up from the lower floors. They had another gremlin in tow--a new one. Brown, with a light tan stomach. He wasn't very muscular, and his arms and legs were decorated with tan scales. His large ears hung lower than most gremlins', and a smooth ridge of scales line his brows. Thanks to the dark patch over his right eye and the less-than-threatening features in his face, I could tell this was Gizmo.

Even with a wider mouth, jaws lined now with sharp teeth, Gizmo didn't look that much different than before. He still had his wide, curious eyes, and despite lacking fur, his facial features were still...cute. His body had no spikes; just smooth scales.

He was roughly shoved out into the swarm by George and Stripe, an expression of distress on his face. Although relieved it meant he hadn't changed in nature, I was upset they were still treating him this way. He was forced to be one of them; why were they still pushing him around? I held back any cries of protest as I watched the others throw things at the poor gremlin. He was knocked back, knocked down, hit, and laughed at. The laughter in the lobby shifted to a mocking tease. I felt awful.

When I couldn't stand the mockery anymore, I jumped up and made way to the stairs.

"Hazel?"

I didn't look back at Einstein, even when he called after me. Down the stairs, I hopped. I'd only managed to get down one flight--before clawed hands stopped me.

"Calm down, my dear. I know it's upsetting you, but storming off won't change anything," my guardian softly explained. I didn't face him, just kept my eyes shut, and anger held inside. "I can't watch anymore..." I muttered.

"...Alright, alright. We can wait here until the swarm disperses."

Neither of us were sure how long we waited. Gremlins from the second floor ran by us, dropping empty snack boxes along the way. The laughter eventually died down, and Einstein and I were left alone.

"...Einstein..."

"Yes?"

"I'll go insane if I have to spend another day like this. I've GOT to undergo the next stage. We-we've GOT to leave this place."

"...I understand your frustration, but--"

"Enough with the 'buts'. You want to make your own hive, right? And I want to get out of this form. I can't--I can't wait, any longer."

He seemed...perplexed. As if thinking our options over. It was true we'd finally created Einstein's genetic sunblock; we just didn't have enough materials to produce more. I likely could help gather those materials--but only if I were allowed to transform and leave the hive at night. At least as a gremlin, I could fight off the others on my way out of here.

"Very well," he sighed after a ridiculous amount of time. "As it happens, I know a spot where the others won't find us. It'll be best suited for the next step."

I nodded rather happily, saying nothing as he picked me up and walked us both back toward the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't up to typing for '404' when I got off work, today. Yesterday's new fanfic drained me of the motivation, so I hope this will suffice in the meantime. '404' should be updated, tomorrow. If all goes according to plan, anyway.


	12. Metamorphosis

Nobody else was present in this part of the building.

Just a couple lights, here and there. Passing the doorway to the lab--the place I'd first woken up in the beginning--we came to a series of tunnels. Likely dug out at one time by the other gremlins. Einstein carried me the whole way down, until the tunnel opened up into a small chamber.

There were large vats of fluids, down here. It looked like Einstein had been busy producing more of the "sunblock". Which ones were the legit formula, and which weren't, it was hard to tell.

Another lopsided lamp provided our only light. My companion set me down in a relatively-clear spot, away from the vats. "Wait here. I'll return, momentarily," he told me, turning to make his way back out.

'Wait here'? In...whatever part of the lab this was? I frowned anxiously as I noted many of the glowing glass containers of radioactive chemicals. At least, I was sure they were radioactive; nothing in the lab above glowed like this. That, and what shelves lined the walls were filled with them. In my observing, I spotted the vials of blood Einstein had taken from me.

One was empty. Probably from a recent experiment.

I didn't like how it smelled. Kinda like...a mix between a cave floor and bleach. Could've gagged, had I'd eaten something, earlier. But I guess this was what he'd meant when he said the others wouldn't find us. They probably didn't even know this chamber existed.

Nonetheless, I got up to inspect the vats.

Lights in the bottoms of the acrylic tubs illuminated the reddish fluid. The color was...puzzling. Referring back to the movie, I could've sworn the original formula was clear. Hm...I suppose that came from duplicating organic cells from a living thing, rather than simply tossing chemicals together.

May have been why Einstein chose to use me to begin with. Living cells were easier to work with.

After walking around each vat, I returned to my waiting spot. Letting my eyes wander again, I noticed a metal box filled with empty syringes. Probably what Einstein was planning to store the finished product in.

Other than that, there wasn't much of interest in this small room. I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Right: I hadn't eaten. Muffling a yawn, I didn't bother resisting light slumber.

...At least until a claw tapped my ear.

"Hazel, my dear? I've returned."

Tired eyes opened to peer up at the eye glass-wearing creature. He was gripping a paper plate, a couple slices of pizza situated on it. "I'm afraid it has gone cold. I hope you won't mind," he lightly smirked, a sense of...sadness in his features?

"You're upset because it's cold?" I smiled back. "I've eaten it cold, before. Not that it'll kill me."

His smirk faded. Mine did, too.

"It's not your form of cuisine that bothers me," he stated, setting down the plate. "It's just...I'm not sure you're prepared for what's to come. Once you emerge from your cocoon, there's no reversing it. And frankly...I suppose I've warmed to the concept of you simply remaining...well..."

He averted his gaze. Aww, he liked my furry form~

"Hey, hey...it's gonna be okay, Einstein. Gizmo seemed to stay his gentle self--even after becoming a gremlin. Maybe the same's in store for me? I mean, I'll try my best to maintain a grip on myself. And I'll have you there to help me, every step of the way," I replied, a tiny hand on his. "If not for you, I'd have been dead. If not for you, I wouldn't have adjusted to all of this the way I have. But as much as I want to help you kick off a new hive, I can't do so in my current form. New gremlins won't take me seriously. I can't defend myself, either. So...the sooner we do this, the sooner I can help you get situated in a new hive. I trusted you, now you can trust me."

His tiny smile crept back up his face as I spoke. "No, you're right. We have to have a little faith in our own plans, don't we? If you're sure..." he said, pushing the plate closer to me. "Go on."

I felt my ears drop, even with a wide smile across my face. As I picked up a slice, Einstein reached within his coat for a pocket watch. "A minute after," he announced. 12:01? Well, technically after midnight. Here went something...

I took a bite, chewed slowly, and swallowed.

A strange sensation crawled up my spine. Not a cold chill, but...something like it. It was weird. I took another bite...

And apparently lost it. Because when I swallowed the second bite, my hunger returned in some crazed fury. After that, I can't remember. If I were asked today, I'd have to guess I ate a lot like the mogwai did in the first movie. It probably wasn't pretty to watch.

I came to while face-down on the now empty plate. Already, I was feeling the effects; my body was feeling rather...odd.

"Ei...Einstein?" I mumbled, relieved when his clawed hands helped sit me back up. "Couldn't fight the hunger, eh?" he chuckled, somewhat shocked by my sudden change in eating. "Ugh...was it that bad...?" I groaned.

"You appeared intensely ravenous, my dear," he spoke, trying to hold back further laughs. They died away when I moaned. "I'm not--I suddenly don't feel so good..." I admitted. My insides felt twisted, about to burst.

"That is because you're about to undergo the next stage." A gentle grip moved me closer to a wall. "Soon enough, your mouth should start to feel dry. Perhaps even a little irritated."

Huh. Now that he mentioned it...

I swallowed. Dry, and almost felt like I'd gulped down a spider's nest. I could even feel a hair-like substance over my tongue.

Wait a second...

I lifted a hand and stuck its fingers in my mouth, then withdrew them. A slimy web-like substance clung to my flesh. Before I had a chance to ask, Einstein explained.

"This here will be what you'll make your cocoon out of. What you'll need to do is wrap yourself with it."

Wrap...? Like a blanket, or...?

Although a tad sickened by the stuff seeping from my mouth, I turned my attention to sticking it to the walls, behind me. What stuck, I stretched over myself. This step, I repeated. And repeated. And kept repeating. Soon enough, I'd found myself engulfed in some transparent web-like sack. I was frightened.

"Einstein...?"

"Not to worry, Hazel. This is normal for a mogwai. I shall be waiting for your emergence. You'll need to finish coating the cocoon's interior."

I fought back a whimper.

"All will be fine, my dear. I shall keep a close eye on your pod until you emerge. You'll be kept safe, I promise. Now, finish your task. Slumber will soon be upon you."

I felt more of that slime drizzle from my lips. Gross. Well, if this was all I needed to do...

My hands resumed coating the sack's inside, until I couldn't see anything from within. It was dark and sticky. Thankfully, as Einstein had said, I started to feel sleepy. And it didn't take me long to drift off.

***************************************

Had a day passed since I'd put myself in here? I couldn't tell. All was still dark when I woke. Something was different; that much I could tell.

For one thing, the cocoon was cramped, when it had earlier been spacious. My body shifted. Ew...the cocoon walls were wet! Although I was temporarily blinded, I'd managed to move an arm to touch my other limb. The fur was gone. Scales took its place.

I drew in a breath. I knew what this meant. With a few good shoves, I tore open enough of the cocoon to free my hands. More movement...my arms could now reach to tear at my pod. Despite the dim light from the chamber, I couldn't see what I was doing, very well.

"...lready? One mo...I'll have you...there."

Einstein?

I was startled by another set of hands tearing back the top portion of my pod. What light was available, I'd needed a minute to adjust to. Yep; still in the vat chamber. Some of the vats were empty, now. And the syringes were missing. And...there was Einstein, greeting me with a sharp-toothed smile.

"Good evening, Hazel. I trust you slept well?"

He offered a hand to me, which I motioned to accept. Just then, I learned two things. First was that my flesh was now green, arms lined with thick, deep-green scales. Hands had long fingers, which were tipped with sharp claws. Meant I wasn't a mogwai, anymore.

I proceeded to stand, shivered, peered down at myself, and immediately dropped back down into the remnants of my pod.

Second thing was...I was naked.

Einstein restricted a laugh at my reaction, "Don't you fret. I took the liberty of searching out clothes for you. Here." He handed me a towel. "Clean yourself up, then feel free to get dressed. I'm sure you're curious to see what you look like, now. Allow me a few minutes to fetch a mirror." He offered a slight bow to me, then proceeded to step out. As I went about cleaning myself of the leftover goo, I looked to the base of the pod.

A short light-blue dress and a purple over-shirt were folded neatly before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel proceeds with breaking the rule of "Never feeding after midnight". How will she cope with waking up as a gremlin?


	13. Final Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In case anyone's curious, you can find Hazel's reference sheet here: https://www.deviantart.com/nbcwerewolf/art/Gremlins-LNS-Hazel-ref-2-700923244 )
> 
> Or just go to my account on DeviantArt, and look up Hazel. Also, a fun fact: I actually commissioned someone to make for me a doll version of Hazel's mogwai form. It turned out amazing! You could probably find the pictures under the same search.

Dried off and garbed, I plopped myself down by one of the remaining glowing vats. The dress I'd been given was short for my taste, but it at least covered everything it needed to. The cotton over-shirt I wore over it kept me surprisingly warm, when I didn't expect it to.

Einstein had been considerate enough to provide undergarments, as well. My guess, salvaged from what used to be my human clothing.

My head lifted so that I could peer at the remnants of my cocoon. The slime was already drying, and it looked like a spider's nest that had been ripped into. Again, gross. I looked down at my new body.

Light-green skin and thick forest-green scales were the first things I noted. The scales were almost dragon-like, traveling down the top side of both arms and legs, stopping over my knees and starting again on my feet--which looked rather reptilian compared to most gremlins'. I lifted an arm to observe a hand. Three-fingered, digits long and clawed. Claws were white. Same with the ones on my toes. Limbs had some muscle, but not bulky enough to be seen, physically. I immediately wondered what my face looked like.

My hand rose to my head. The fur had gone, except for a couple patches at the base of my ears. And speaking of which, the floppy appendages felt ridged, when before they'd been smooth. My fingers bumped a row of spikes above my right eye. My other hand lifted to touch the other side of my face. There were spikes above that eye, too. Lining my brows, I realized.

A mirror was soon slid into my field of vision.

"Here you are. My apologies for taking so long. I had to find one that wasn't broken," Einstein spoke, settling down beside me. Light reflected off his lenses, making it impossible for me to read his expression. With a silent nod in thanks, I took the mirror and held it to look at myself.

Thankfully, I did NOT have Greta's puffy lips.

My blue eyes now looked sharp, when before they had been cute, inviting. Nose was rounded, kinda button-like. Lips were slim and black, and easily concealed my mouthful of sharp teeth. The spikes lining my brows were a deep green, bordering the white-speckled brown patch that coated the shell of my ears and top of my head. Although I couldn't see any bit of my mogwai self in my new face, I could tell I didn't appear as threatening as most of my kind did. My expression was...soft. Disarming.

"...This is me now, huh?" I asked, eyes never leaving the mirror.

"Not terrible for a female, I'd remark," Einstein agreed. "Do you think you'll adjust?"

"Hm...I think so. Least I have my arms and legs back."

To that, the spectacle-wearing gremlin chuckled. "Exhausted your liking of stumbling about, I take it?"

I shook my head in a sigh, but couldn't resist a smirk. "So, what happens now?" I then asked. His lenient expression sharpened, "Hm, due to your recent transformation, I can't pass you off as a mogwai, anymore. And I can't have you wander the facility in gremlin form--the other males will be tempted to take you. We're not yet prepared to leave the hive; I've yet to give our brethren the temporary formula."

"What does 'temporary' mean?"

"It will wear off in less than 24 hours. That will give us time to space ourselves from those in this hive before they realize they've been...well, 'played'."

I nodded, again.

"Besides the point, however. It still means you're restricted to the lab, at least until we're ready to depart. I shall handle gathering necessities for you in the meantime."

"And...if the bosses ask...?"

He blinked in thought, "I'll inform them of your 'illness'. Feign sickness, in other words."

I smiled, widely. "Contagious?"

"Oh, highly. Watery eyes and a nasty breath-taking cough. Since I've used my own DNA to mutate you, I am immune to this illness, and am therefore the only one able to tend to you," he played along. "Likely contracted during one of our experiments."

I held back a laugh. Glad to know he'd thought of everything.

"I'm working out the final bugs in our permanent formula. Once it's completed, I shall present the temporary solution to the hive, and when they've departed, you and I shall take our leave. Current destination plans are to reach the city's outskirts," he went on to explain. "We will rest there a night, then continue our travels the next morning."

I gave him a curious glance, "Are we going alone?"

"Hm...whom else did you plan to bring along?"

"Smidge had me promise him we'd take him, as well as Gizmo. I thought...maybe you'd be okay with them going with, since we'll need more than you and I to form a proper hive."

He peered away from me, taking into consideration what I'd said. It was true we would need more than just the two of us to establish a hive; Spawn would want to mate, and they certainly couldn't mate with members of their own family. We would need diversity. That, in turn, would provide potential Offspring with which the Spawn could mate, if they chose to. However, that also meant I'd have to choose between Smidge and Gizmo as MY mate...

"...Just the two males?"

I nodded, once more.

"If you believe it best to let them accompany us, I won't argue with your judgement. Since you're unable to leave the lab for a time, I shall take it upon myself to locate the two. Gizmo and...Smidge, was it?"

"Yes. Lenny's Offspring."

"Ah, yes. The little gray one you spoke about. I shall ask Lenny as carefully as I can about his whereabouts. When I can manage to bring the two here, we'll provide them with the permanent formula."

"And...how soon did you say we could leave?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. Although, I hope to have the permanent solution 'de-bugged' within the next couple of nights--hopefully before I administer it to the two males."

Oh. Well, that was discouraging. But I couldn't let my hopes fall, too much. He at least didn't say "never".

"Would you care for me to search them out, now?" Einstein questioned with a flicker of an ear. My head shook, slowly. "No. Work on your sunblock, first. I'd rather we have the finished product before we bring everyone here. Um...but there IS something I'd like to ask of you."

He perked slightly, waiting for said favor.

"Would you mind finding Gizmo for me? I'd...I'd like to...um..."

"Talk with him about personal matters?"

Dang; he knew me so well!

"Consider it done, my dear. Despite my...well-buried distaste for the traitor, you ARE going to need another male with whom to mate. Sharing related blood, you and I cannot, and that would mean no Offspring from which to make Spawn. No Spawn would mean no true hive. And I certainly do not have to remind you why we can't breed our own Spawn..."

"Ugh--no, sir. You don't. I understand that would result in some rather messed up gremlins."

"Quite. Ah, but let me fetch the former furball for you. Take your time in adjusting to gremlin form; having longer arms will mean being rather top-heavy, initially." Smirking a bit kindly at me, he made his leave. That left me alone to my thoughts. I was suddenly nervous; what was I going to say to Gizmo, anyway?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've typed out almost half of the next chapter to '404'. At this rate, it should be up by tomorrow evening.


	14. New Gremlins in Charge

Half an hour had passed, and I still hadn't figured out what I was going to say. I'd spent that time pacing--and trying not to fall on my face. Einstein was right; I was a little top-heavy, now. My body was slightly disproportionate, what with arms longer than my legs. I had to guess gremlins were capable of quadrupedal walking as well as bipedal.

Nonetheless, all that pacing and readjusting myself had made it easier for me to maintain balance. At least I could walk properly, again. Beat the heck out of stumbling around as a mogwai.

Currently, I had my back against one of the vats, waiting for Einstein to return. Waiting had gotten boring.

A.

While.

Ago.

Too bad I'd spent so many hours, sleeping. I would've liked to do so, if it meant passing time. Sadly, I'd only my thoughts to keep me occupied. Huh. I still hadn't thought over what I was going to say to Gizmo. I mean...would he even be on board with our scheme? He'd no beef with me, but with Einstein? Maybe Sir IQ could talk him into it?

Speaking of talking...

Voices broke the silence. My ears quivered to try and pick up words.

"...on, now. I can either allow you to walk on your own, or simply drag you the rest of the way. Must you keep her waiting?" That was Einstein. Sounded like he'd found Gizmo. A growling whimper was his response. "I would not have brought you all this way if it were but a simple prank. I've done this only by her request. You're free to go if you do not wish to press on," Einstein carried on. He soon enough appeared back in the chamber, standing to one side to allow the other tan gremlin inside.

Gizmo wandered in with ears down, looking nervous. Although he was no longer a cute little mogwai, he still held his limbs to his body as though he were. Since his facial expressions were similar to his mogwai versions, he essentially looked like a large mogwai--just without all the fur. He perked somewhat when he spotted me.

"...Hey, Giz," I spoke, not moving from my current position.

He faintly purred back his reply.

"I do not think we were followed, but I would recommend making this quick, either way," Einstein told me. He wouldn't say it, but he still harbored no patience for Gizmo. I nodded anyway and pushed myself from off the vat. "Well...as Einst--er, Brain said, this isn't a trick. I...I'd asked him to find you. For me. Because..." My mouth shut, lips pressed together. Now I'd wished I'd practiced this while pacing. I guess just getting straight to it was better than dancing around it.

"Brain and I are planning to back-stab the hive bosses, and we--I--would like for you to come with us. We're leaving the hive when able, and are going to establish our own hive. Someplace far from human contact. I was...I was hoping you'd, well...seeing as though Brain and I can't start up a proper hive on our own..." I didn't realize my gaze had dropped to the ground. At least, not until I looked up again to meet Gizmo's.

I felt sick. My lungs drew in a breath.

"I'm going to need a mate, Giz. And it can't be Brain, since he'd used his own DNA to mutate me. Look, I know this is blunt, and I know I told you nothing about our plans beforehand, or that I agreed to become a gremlin, since I didn't earlier look like this. I apologize in advance for the lack of warning--"

"Hazel, dear. You're droning on," Einstein cut in.

My ears dropped. "S-sorry. Thanks." I calmed myself, focusing on the other gremlin, once more. "What I'm trying to get at is, we're going to leave to start a new hive, and I want you to be part of it--as my mate. I understand we haven't gotten to know one another as we should, but...like I said, I can't pair with Brain. Other than him, you seem to be the only gremlin whom wouldn't treat a female like property. That's why I thought to ask you, first. So...what do you think?"

He seemed uncertain. I figured so.

"You'll be kept safe. Nobody will bully or hurt you. If they do, they'll answer to me." I grinned, faintly. "Well, y'know, unless you'd rather play Rambo, again."

The reference got a chuckle out of Gizmo. I could guess he still knew his way around a makeshift bow and arrow.

"So...?" I pushed again. His ears remained lowered, and his head shifted in his thoughts. Meantime, I eyed Einstein. He was behaving, although didn't seem pleased to have Gizmo around. "Hmph!" Gizmo nodded, suddenly. "Y-you'll do it?" I asked, an ear lifted. "New hive. New leader," Giz mumbled, tapping a finger on his chest. He wanted to be the leader, huh? "I dunno, Giz. I think Brain's aiming for that spot." We both peered to mentioned gremlin, whom had momentarily removed his specs to inspect the lenses.

"Unfortunately for you, I have indeed already made claim on the leader's position. My hive, my rule. However, I suppose I could leave the second-in-command position open for you, as well as for Hazel. But to earn it, you'd have to be satisfied with obeying my every order. It won't be enough to simply act as mating material for Hazel--despite how crucial that step may be," Einstein cleared, resetting his glasses.

Gizmo still said nothing, but looked to consider it. He could not be the new leader of the new hive, but to still be a figure of gremlin authority? That was hard to pass up. Unless he did so, and Einstein offered the spot to Smidge...?

"No bully," Gizmo stated, pointing a claw at Einstein.

"I will try to convince the new hive-minds to leave you be, if that's what you wish," the clothed gremlin sighed back. "However, should you father any of Hazel's young, I will expect you to take up responsibility for them. Otherwise, they may make excellent test subjects for future experiments~" Einstein slyly threatened. "Isn't that taking things too far? They'd be MY offspring, too," I put in.

"Noted, my dear. And I never said the experiments would be fatal. Perhaps they'd even be beneficial, hm?" Einstein smirked back. Still, that didn't sit well with me. Thankfully, Gizmo shook his head. "In charge. Take care," Giz confirmed. He'd submit to Einstein's rule--so long as he wasn't bullied--in exchange for a commanding position. All he had to do was take responsibility for me and any mogwai we had, together.

"I'm sure we can arrange something. I shall leave you both to bond, come to know each other. Should you need me, I'll be patching up those 'bugs' in the formula," Einstein stated, holding a bittersweet grin before departing.

That left me with Gizmo.

"Well...um...so..."

This got awkward.

My ears then perked.

"Did Ein--er, Brain tell you about the formula he's been working on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, we're sitting through Dorian (since we live on the East coast)--occasionally have the power flicker on and off. The constant rain's making me sleepy as well, so I'm not expecting to work on 404's next update, right now. Looks like we're avoiding most of the storm, which is good. But I'm going to play it safe and update LNS for now, instead. Just in case the power dies or the Internet goes out.
> 
> I'll be okay, guys. See you all when the storm passes!


	15. Before Midnight

Echoing cackles gradually filled the empty air of the abandoned hospital. As the sun set, more of the riled gremlins began to wake, eager to head out on another night on the town. Would the local pizzeria have thrown out their pies from earlier that day? Dibs were called on the meat-lovers'. Perhaps there would be another homeless guy trying to drown his sorrows in cheap booze to steal from? Everyone knew drinking "free" beer was best when watching in anticipation whenever there was yet another car crash.

While drowsy green and brown forms stood, a smaller gray-furred creature dashed around them, clutching a box of fast-food chicken to his chest. He moved as if on a mission. Clearly, he had somewhere he needed to be.

Nobody paid him any attention as Smidge hurried along, not wanting to be caught by any of the gremlins. Especially not his father. If he or any of the hive bosses got word that he'd been planning betrayal with Brain and Hazel...well, he tried not to cringe.

Down the bare halls his pattering feet took him, fuzzy arms holding tightly to his boxed goods. Ever since he'd met up with Gizmo and was told when this was happening, he'd wasted no time that evening to get up early and sneak out to nab someone's dinner. He mentally apologized that somebody was going hungry tonight, but at least he wouldn't be.

The mogwai stopped short of the entrance to Brain's lab. Late last night, Brain had approached the bosses and informed them of an "illness" his Hazel had contracted, and that she wouldn't be around the hive until she was better. Smidge saw through this lie, but only thanks to his knowledge of their plan. Scurrying through the lab, he found the hidden passage leading to the inner chamber. Inside, he found gremlins Hazel and Gizmo finishing their shared dinner.

Oh! A date.

They were casually chatting and occasionally laughing as Hazel shared a story from when she was human. He felt his ears drop as he quietly neared them. The female spotted him, first. "Oh, hey, Smidge. Didn't realize you were up," she greeted. The gray furball nodded his greeting back, shyly approaching. "What's wrong?" she questioned, concerned expressions forming on her and Gizmo's faces. Smidge set his box down. "Favor," he stated.

"Favor? You needed something?"

"Midnight. Eat."

"Oh. Oh! You want to eat after midnight and undergo the metamorphosis too, huh? Well, it's true getting out of here will be easier with everyone turned into gremlins. I-I guess we could, technically. But you'll have to wait a few more hours. Midnight's not exactly around the corner."

That much was understood. Leaving his box, Smidge agreed to check the place out for a suitable spot to set up his cocoon. He couldn't mask his excitement. A chance to leave the grip the bosses had over the hive? He could practically taste the freedom! Or...maybe that was seafood pasta he'd eaten, last night.

********

Gizmo and I briefly watched the mogwai wander. I had to smile at Smidge's enthusiasm. He was cute when he was excited. I could easily picture him a big brother figure to any mogwai Gizmo and I had. We'd had time to talk about that. We both had decided it would be for the best if we waited until after the new hive was established. That at least gave us more time for more dates.

Einstein hadn't yet returned, but I figured that meant he was busy working on the genetic sunblock. Earlier, he'd popped in with a form of excitement I hadn't known him to be capable of. Picture a young child eager to dig into his presents on Christmas morning, as if aware of what he'd gotten. That's pretty much what Einstein had been like. Sounded to me as though he'd tested another perfected sample on a new mogwai, shoving him or her out into the daylight. Whether or not that mogwai was still alive was another story.

But it warmed me to see the spectacle-wearing gremlin so happy. From the looks of things, we would be out of here by tomorrow night.

Gizmo pulled me from thought as he reached for the rest of the bread roll we'd been cutting up. "We will have to ask Einstein about baking equipment when we get settled. I still remember several of my mother's recipes. You simply have to try her honey nut bread. Those loaves are amazing," I spoke, watching him eat.

"Hm, yum," Gizmo chirped, liking the idea.

"Heh, I figured you'd like that. Oh, and there are still the new traditions we can start up. Still into Christmas?"

He nodded.

"Should we try out our hand at decorating a tree?"

He nodded again, eagerly.

"Hehe...I think the mogwai would like that, too. We should probably let 'em indulge in Head-Ball, too. I only played once, but that was a lot of fun."

Our talk was interrupted. Einstein finally showed back up, pulling off his lab coat. "And with that, my friends, our formula is finally complete. All there is left to do is to present the 'final' product, and we'll be well on our way out of this slum."

Wide grins crossed our faces.

"That's great, Einstein! You worked fast," I complimented. His ears perked at my comment. "But of course, my dear. I'm not fond of games, myself," he smirked, peering over the rim of his glasses. "Well, you're going to have to be if we're going to let future mogwai play Head-Ball. The hive's got to have activities to keep 'em all entertained, occupied," I stated with a shrug. "Besides basic education? I do in fact plan to hold lessons to educate those future brilliant minds," he chuckled back.

"Yes. Education's important. But when you're NOT teaching?"

"...Point taken. I suppose I may permit a few amusements."

"Good. Means Giz and I can handle the games. Smidge can cover keeping a close eye on the mischief-makers."

His reptilian eyes slightly widened. "Oh? Smidge is here?"

"Yes. He's...somewhere. Looking for the ideal spot for his metamorphosis, tonight."

"Is he? Well, that's one less task I have to fret about. Likely in the lab, no doubt. Permit me a moment, and I shall fetch him."

Giving him a glance of understanding, I pardoned him as he stepped out again to find the gray fuzzball. Although thrilled we were so close to leaving this place, I also had my concerns. Were we really getting away with all this without the bosses knowing? Mohawk and Stripe, especially? Granted, I was sure they were "busy" with the females they kept in their chambers, but...were they truly left in the dark? Could we get away with this?!

A clawed hand gently set itself on my forearm. Gizmo looked concerned.

"Sorry, Giz. I'm worried. What if we're found out?"

He shook his head, smiling confidently. "We leave. Find new home."

Heh. I was glad to know he hadn't dropped his mogwai nature. He was right, though. We had been sticking to Einstein's commands, thus far. Nobody outside our group knew what we were going to do. So long as we continued to listen to Einstein, we had a chance to flee. Still, a new hive? One WE controlled? That was too good to pass up. There was no way we could risk blowing it, now!

"Guess you're right. We just have to maintain a low profile, make sure our plans don't fall on gremlin ears," I agreed. If all went according to Einstein's plan, Mohawk and Stripe's hive would be reduced to slimy puddles in two mornings.

There was suddenly a commotion from the lab, outside. A flustered Einstein wandered back in with a bashful Smidge in one hand. The mogwai was soaked with a green fluid.

"Be thankful that's not toxic--and washes out," Einstein nearly growled, simply dropping the mogwai. "What had he been doing?" I questioned, gaze lifting from Smidge to my mentor. "Seeking the formula, of course. A little TOO eager to proceed," Einstein sighed in reply. Giz and I chuckled. Big brother material, indeed.

"Alright, boys," I said, getting to my feet. "Before anything, we need to get Smidge cleaned up. Midnight's not far away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay--first thing's first. Storm's passed; everyone here on my end's just fine. Thank goodness! I can resume working on 404, now. It should be done by Monday--if I'm not interrupted. X.x
> 
> I'm currently working on it, though. Promise! XD


	16. Just Play Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioned use of needles. No drug usage, though. Also, some alcohol consumption, and Stripe displays some violence.
> 
> Also, there is a POV switch, from Hazel to Brain/Einstein.

I'd held a dimmed lamp the whole time Smidge had eaten and wrapped himself in his own 'web'. What replaced the gray mogwai was a tan cocoon, coated with a drying slime. We wouldn't see him until the following evening--when we were supposed to make our way out. With him 'sleeping', I focused on cleaning up the corner of the lab he'd occupied.

What we had to worry about now was keeping this a secret from Lenny, his father.

Trash in hand, and soon dropped off in a bin, I returned to the inner chamber, where I'd left Gizmo with Einstein. Groans of protest met my ears. "Come now, this is the only method. Deny this, and it can't help you," growled Einstein. Sounded as though he were trying to give Giz the sunblock formula. Gizmo didn't like needles.

I entered to find Giz sitting on the floor, cringing as Einstein struggled to safely stick a syringe in his arm.

"We know you don't like 'em, Giz. But as Einstein said, it's the only way you can receive the benefit of sunlight resistance," I spoke up, hoping to calm him down. He'd been this way since the humans had brought him to the Splice 'O Life labs in the movie. Mentions of cutting him open and the usage of needles...he was no fan of any of this.

Luckily, the hesitant gremlin seemed to calm at my reappearance, reluctantly letting Einstein stick the sharp object into the bend of his arm. Gizmo let out a sharp cry at this, while Einstein did his best to ignore him while the fluid was shoved in. "Troublesome pest," Einstein grumbled under his breath as he recapped the syringe. "There. All that fuss, and for what? It should've only taken but a few seconds."

Gizmo whimpered, tenderly rubbing where he'd been stuck.

"Given an hour, the formula should cycle throughout your body via your blood stream. Until then, continue to avoid any bright lights," the clothed gremlin informed. He then turned to me. "Delighted to see your return, Hazel. I'm leaving Gizmo in your care. I must take the temporary solution to the hive minds. If all goes according to plan, they will be out during the day, believing they are 'cured', and should begin to melt down before dusk. We shall be long gone by time they realize this," he stated. "Are we seriously getting away with this?" I wondered, setting down the lamp. "So far. But only if we dare not speak of our plan. As far as I'm aware, the hive minds believe you're ill, which is why you are not present around the rest of the hive. They need to continue to believe that, if we're to sneak out, unnoticed," Einstein addressed. I stepped aside to let him by, and he tucked the used syringe away as he made his way out.

"I shouldn't be long. And I'll see about some sustenance on my return trip," he announced. Then he'd gone.

In the meantime, I saw to Gizmo. He was still bitter about the shot. This called for some 'babying'...

\-----------------------------

I found it difficult to mask my grin. Could even say I was rather excited, myself. Up to this point, all was falling into place. All I needed to do now was hand over my 'not-so-finished' finished product, have the hive minds believe they could wander freely in the daylight, give that product to the rest of the hive, and let them leave to enjoy their last hours in what daytime could offer. There would be no other rival hive mind, and I would have a hive of my own to operate, watch grow.

In both hands, I held the faulty solution in a large soda bottle--the only intact container I could find in this dump in which to keep the formula. This would be my 'gift' to the hive bosses; the rest of the flawed sunblock would be found in my soon-to-be-abandoned lab. This would be their distraction, while I and my companions would flee.

Once more, I entered the Boss Chamber. Yet another broken TV lay on the floor, and it looked as if another party was being thrown. This time, a dart board was introduced. Because Gizmo was no longer a rebel mogwai, his picture wasn't the main focal point. Instead, the others had replaced his image with one of...I believe the humans called it the 'White House'. The destination Mohawk was planning to set up his next hive.

Unfortunately, I had my doubts this would ever be. Yet, I still had to portray some form of elation. They had to be convinced for all this to work.

"It is done...! It's done, my brothers!" I grinned, eagerly presenting the bottle. Mohawk abruptly finished chugging another alcoholic beverage, belching as George hurled another dart at the board--missing it, altogether. All eyes were on me. Mohawk watched me, expectantly. "Because of your decision to spare our former-human friend, the sunblock has been recreated! I couldn't wait another moment to present it to you, so I offer you now the first batch of the sunblock." Holding my grin, I turned over the bottle to Mohawk, whom had set down his own to take mine from my claws.

"Granted, it will require syringes to be administered," I added, fingers interlocked. The finned gremlin nodded as his sharp eyes studied the bottle's contents. "...Good," he growled, gaze locking on me, once again. "Your mogwai?"

"She is improving. But not entirely well, I'm afraid. I'm sad to say she might not get to witness the hive's departure into the realm of day. I will take it upon myself to inform her while she is recovering," I quickly explained.

Again, he nodded, serpent-like eyes momentarily closing. "Keep alive." He let out a rumbling growl. "Make more."

"I shall try to keep her with us as long as time permits. She's become, dare I say, priceless--vital, even--to our cause. So long as she remains in my custody, I can almost guarantee the best outcome for our future hive," I agreed, flawlessly sounding proud. And proud, I was. My dream was coming true, and it was thanks to Hazel. I couldn't dare think of leaving her behind. Why risk shattering all of my hopes? After all, there was truly no way of knowing if my perfected formula was permanent. Therefore, my experiments would have to continue. As would the injections.

Unfortunate for Gizmo~

"Mogwai, caca!" Stripe hissed, his pistol readied. Before I could speak, Mohawk snapped at him. "No!" He jabbed a long finger at me, then to himself. "Mogwai die, WE die!" The white-haired gremlin wasn't happy to be snarled at, emitting his own growl of disdain as he aimed randomly to his side and fired. A random male screeched, then dropped dead. Unfortunate for the hive minds that it was the only juggling gremlin we had to offer, since the television was once again destroyed. The jingling his jester hat produced as he fell was almost humorous.

"There will be much chaos and terror to be had and made in due time, brother," I assured the trigger-happy gremlin. "All I ask is for a little more patience. As everyone piles back in at dawn, I shall leave the injections to you. I, myself, have to remain at Hazel's side, at least until she is better."

They appeared satisfied with this lie. Stripe even cracked a grin of his own, as he and Mohawk shared a glance. Almost as if they'd planned something. Mohawk then handed the formula off to George, grunting further instruction to him. He and Lenny got up to take care of this 'precious delivery', while Stripe moved to grab beverages from a hidden cooler.

"Stay. Enjoy. Earned it," Mohawk told me. Stripe shoved a glass bottle into one of my hands. It didn't take me long to understand they wanted me to stay and enjoy this party of theirs. I could not indulge in their females, nor their choice of drinks, but I could permit myself a few edibles, perhaps strike up a well-deserved conversation with the hive minds. It had been too long since our last good chat...and since this may be the last one I would ever have with my 'brothers'.

That, and I couldn't risk having them grow suspicious of me, now. With my project a success, at least in their eyes, what would I have to run back to? Telling them of Hazel's fake illness would work, but...it wouldn't be wise of me now to deny myself of any gremlin activity. Being TOO civilized may tip them off.

"Very well," I spoke, handing back the bottle. "I shall stay, bask in our success. But I dare not engorge myself on alcohol, nor distract myself with feminine charm." I faked a sly grin, "Wouldn't want to botch the hive's future, now would we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't imagine Brain/Einstein being the type of gremlin to partake in the messy ordeals that the other gremlins live for, but I also can't imagine he wouldn't be at least tolerant of one of their parties. Too "well-mannered" for the females, and smart enough not to guzzle down copious amounts of alcohol.
> 
> Besides, he knows well what alcohol does to the mind.


	17. Dawn of Retribution

Einstein had gone. Gizmo had calmed down enough to nap, and Smidge was still in his pupal stage. I was alone. And bored. So I let my mind drift into thought, my body resting against the wall. A little over a week ago, I'd been the clueless human to follow a strange noise down alleyways, arriving at an abandoned health institute. I'd found out too late it was infested with monsters.

Now, I was one.

The hive kept me because I was a female that one of their own could 'modify', mutate. Einstein kept me because I offered a 'shield' against their death that was the sun. They'd found value in me, when I could have originally been the next meal. Just another skeletal decoration they could display, somewhere. Sick little freaks could have used it as a puppet in some impromptu play. They find entertainment in the most disturbing of things.

However, what surprised me the most was...how calm I'd been during this whole endeavor. Not only had I been captured, but I'd been experimented on, mutated into something only known to exist in movies, and thrust into a world I had only had glimpses of. By typical human means, I should be freaking out. Maybe horrified. Luckily, Einstein had been as close to a gentleman to me as was hinted in the movie. He'd kept me safe from the others, those who wanted to get their claws on me. Strangely, I'd felt safe in his presence. Maybe with him being intelligent, sentient, my old human nature and habits took to him in the same means as a child to an adoptive guardian?

A smile pulled itself across my face. Funny; I used to fantasize about being thrown in a world like this. Now, it was my life.

"Hazel? Are you available?"

I turned toward the voice. Einstein had returned.

"You've been gone a while," I stated, getting up. "Yes, well...I'd forgotten how much of a party animal each of my brothers could be. If both males are out of your hands, I'd ask if you wouldn't mind joining me for an outing?" he offered. Outing? Did he mean leaving the hive for a little while? "Sure," I agreed, silently following him out.

We didn't speak until he'd brought me to the same vent in the wall we had visited during the experiment with sunlight.

"What calls for the occasion?" I spoke up. "To be perfectly honest, I was considering it as a sort of celebratory act between the two of us. In honor of how far we've come in such a short time," the male gremlin told me. He pried the grate off the vent, letting us both outside. "And where is it we're going?" I asked further, standing just outside the vent as Einstein crawled through. "I hope you aren't against Italian...?" he hinted, leading me out toward the alleys. "Me? Shoot, I'll put a hurting on some pasta," I joked back, trailing after him.

We ended up on the roof of an Italian restaurant. Dark skies were clear, giving us a sharp view of the moon and stars. I sat patiently, legs crossed. Einstein had gone to "fetch" dinner. He meant he was waiting to steal it. Somewhere in the kitchen, he hid and waited, just for a chef to set a finished dish on the counter. Eventually, he returned with two plates. The pasta they carried smelled divine.

"Marinara or Alfredo?" he asked. "Red sauce, please," I promptly responded, almost too eager to dig in when I forgot the silverware. Must've been gremlin instinct, if I were about to go without a fork. I smiled sheepishly while taking up said piece of metal. "Can you believe it?" Einstein began, as we dug into our meals. "We're so close! So close...to realizing my dreams, my goals. But none of it would be possible had you not volunteered--even IF it started out so forced."

This time, my blush wasn't so easily hidden. "Thanks, Einstein. You've been awesome as my guardian," I returned. "I deserve no thanks, Hazel. My research would have come to a grinding halt, if not for you. Therefore, I'm dedicating this evening to you, as my thanks. Perhaps, after our meal, you wouldn't mind something as a raid for our future hive?" He grinned, slyly. "You mean bag goodies we can use around the 'new home'? Heh...that would be great. I could get clothes and toys for the new hive members. Plus, we can see about math and reading books for your lessons."

He nodded his agreement, "That, and beds or sleeping bags. Where would we like to even establish the new hive?"

"...Well...if it were up to me, I'd vouch for castle ruins out in Ireland."

"Ireland? A tad far out, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. But it'll just be the four of us, initially. We wait to get on and off a boat or two, then...it'll just be the matter of traveling when humans can't see us."

"Hmm...I suppose you may be on to something. Historic sites will offer the best environment for education~"

I chuckled, "Glad we're in agreement. I'm going to need cookbooks for future dinners, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to look into medical kits."

"I'm certain I can train future members in the field of medicine. That said, I believe it best to gather medical books, as well."

"In time, Einstein. For now, I think we need to focus on belongings for the four of us: backpacks, food, sleeping bags, clothes for you and me, the works."

He chuckled, softly, "Great minds think alike, I see. Very well. We wait for the major stores to close, then we'll make our move."

In the meantime, we sought out indulging in a stolen dessert.

***************************************

Sunset had come, once again. The hive was stirring, waking in excitement as the hive bosses emerged from their chambers. Lenny and George held containers of the temporary formula, the bosses getting ready to inject the numerous members of the hive. Daffy had dressed in a surgeon's outfit, cackling wildly as he pulled along cases of empty needles on a child's wagon. In hiding, Einstein and I watched from the second floor. He had told them he wouldn't be present, too busy caring for a 'sick' me.

Mohawk supervised everything, letting his 'brothers' set up their station, and ushering the others close to be given their shots. His three 'lackies' administered the injections with Mohawk's approval. Those gremlins that Mohawk didn't think deserved the vaccines, he nodded to Stripe to gun down. I cringed every time there was a gunshot. With there only being so much of the temporary vaccine, the bosses figured it best to 'thin the herd'.

The first gremlin to be treated stepped forward--only to be grabbed by Mohawk and shoved outside into the sunlight. Everyone waited for the dying scream. There wasn't one. Instead, the affected gremlin stuck his upper body back in through the hole in the boards, giving everyone a taunting wave. At Mohawk's grin, everyone broke out in laughter. As each gremlin was given their shot, they walked out in confidence, eager to see what Day had to offer them. The mogwai all had to wait their turn. I was shocked--we WERE getting away with this!

"Come along. Smidge should be emerging, soon," Einstein said as he nudged me. Without a word, we proceeded to the lab. Gizmo had waited for us, there. Upon our return, he gestured us to follow, bringing us to Smidge's cocoon. It was shaking, not yet broken. "Right on time," I commented, stepping forward to help the new gremlin break free. Gray limbs with yellowish claws reached through, and Gizmo and I worked to rip the cocoon apart. The gremlin inside didn't look like his father. Instead, he resembled the other 'cookie-cutter' gremlins, only he was gray, and his protruding tooth was beaver-like. The white mark on his belly fur as a mogwai was now a discolored spot on his stomach's flesh.

"Good evening, Smidge," I greeted, helping him out. The gray creature looked himself over, chuckling his excitement over his transformation. "Formalities aside, we'll need to get a move on. Eventually, his father's going to question his absence, and we need to leave while the others are occupied," Einstein put in, nearing Smidge with his perfected formula. "Hold still." He gripped Smidge by an arm to steady him, jamming the needle in his neck.

Smidge squeaked in pain, rubbing his neck in annoyance when Einstein withdrew it. "At least you weren't as much of an infant as Gizmo had been," the spectacle-wearing creature commented. Disposing of the needle, he continued his explanation. "Now that everyone is present and vaccinated, we can proceed. I have already packed everything we will need. Each of you has his or her own bag. Getting them through the vent we departed through last time will be impossible, so we'll need to make way for the building's back doors. We can reach them through the connecting halls--which will be preferable, if we're to avoid the hive minds. Try not to draw attention to us, and our departure shall be flawless. Once we are out, we'll head for the harbor, stash ourselves away on the next departing vessel."

"And we just sneak onto other ships until we get to Ireland?" I questioned.

"As soon as we can," he nodded. "But I'll explain further on the way. We need to go."

At that, the four of us hurried out into the halls, staying as quiet as we could as we went along. Four long halls of sneaking later, we were brought to the back doors--where our bags had been hidden. Taking our respective backpack, we snuck out the doors. Outside, Einstein led us out into what sunlight remained. Surprisingly, nobody burned. So far, his formula was working!

All during our trek to the harbor, we heard laughter, screams, the screeching of wrecking cars, and the occasional gunshot. Glass was shattering, dogs barked relentlessly, and power was cut off in surrounding buildings. In no time at all, intersections were blocked off by police cars, their drivers getting out to deal with what gremlins they faced. In the blossoming chaos, the four of us continued our stealthy path to the harbor. Dark had swallowed the city by the time we arrived, but was illuminated with fires breaking out, everywhere. Alarms were sounding, authorities were appearing everywhere. The screams and wild laughter continued.

The Gremlins' invasion had officially begun. And we had a time limit to escape before they realized we were missing.

Abandoned cars were packed all around the entrance to the harbor. Looked like humans were attempting to flee, as well. We again followed Einstein's commands, able to get around frightened humans trying to board whatever vessels were present. We froze, hearing gunshots grow louder, nearing the harbor. This one was fast, repetitive. Only one gun was capable of such a sound and pattern.

Mohawk's.

"Go, hurry!" Einstein hissed, urging us ahead of him. I felt he knew Mohawk would aim for the same place. If the gremlins took over the harbor, nobody could leave via boat. After that, they could focus on blocking entrance and departure via roads. Since gremlins could multiply in rain, these feats weren't impossible--and that was scary.

We got around the initial booths, which were thankfully busy with panicking crowds. But out near the ships, we had to wait until the ramps were clear before we could scurry aboard. The shots became louder as we descended levels to Storage. Once there, we did not move. We didn't talk. Above, we heard the rush of humans as they packed onto the ship. Wherever they were going before, they were now just wanting to escape the chaos. In no time at all, we heard engines kick on, felt the vessel shift as it began to sail.

We dropped to the floor when bullets bounced off the ship's exterior.

Then...nothing.

Just silence...and the hum of the engine.

We drew in calming breaths. Then realized...we made it! We were free! Keeping the cackling to a minimum, we exchanged hugs. Well, I gave hugs; the boys weren't sure what a hug was. But they accepted them, anyway.

"Well...everyone get cozy. It's going to be quite a ride to the next harbor. Once we're there, we hop on another vessel overseas, and we're home-free," Einstein addressed us, setting down his backpack to withdraw his sleeping bag. Since we weren't as big as the humans, we ended up cutting one sleeping bag into parts, stitching them back up to make four smaller bags. Not an easy task with three-fingered hands...

Thankfully, no one had any objections. Sleeping bags, flashlights, and snacks were pulled, our group bunking down for the trip. Smidge ate, Einstein sat to read, and Gizmo and I...

Well...

We settled in a bag, the male gremlin drawing me within his arms. As we snuggled, we thought over what the future held for us. A new home, a new hive, Einstein as the instructor, Smidge as the 'baby-sitter', Gizmo as the enforcer of good morals, and me as...heh, hive mother. A civilized hive, indeed.

Just as Einstein had wanted.

**************************************

Night had given way to day.

And what the light revealed was the remnants of the gremlins' take-over. Dying flames nibbled at destroyed businesses, wrecked cars filling the streets, and demolished light posts sparking on the ground. Alarms had long since died, but were replaced now with the screeches of melting gremlin forms.

He was all that remained of the brothers. He'd seen them all rot into puddles--just as the humans had aimed for in the movies. But just like back then, he'd escaped. He survived.

Sharp eyes scanned the environment as he let out a disdained growl. His brothers were gone. Even Stripe. And Brain...he'd betrayed them!

His gaze dropped to the burn on his right arm. Most of it was of an angry blister, painful and discolored. It would heal, but scar. It had been the only warning he got that the formula had worn off. And while he fled for the shelter of shade, he could do nothing as his brothers burned away. There was the hope that some had survived--some of them must have!

Gripping his arm with his free hand, he turned to sulk away into the subways, underground. He needed time to heal, time to figure out where that traitor Brain had gone, time to plan. He would rebuild, respawn. He spared a glance to the other survivor hiding in the shadows. Her white hair and dark spot over an eye...she'd been George's, hadn't she?

He grinned, sickeningly.

Now she'd be HIS.

And in time...so would Brain's.

Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another fanfic all wrapped up. I don't know for sure if I'm going to do another Gremlins 'fic in the future; maybe if someone wants to toss ideas my way? For now, let's close the book on the little monsters, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> While I work on "FNAF: 404", here's a little fanfic you guys can read while you wait. It was typed up around Halloween some time ago and posted on DeviantArt. It's already prepped to go, and it's something other than FNAF that I can give you guys.
> 
> Read or not. Enjoy or not. Thanks for reading, if you do!


End file.
